Love Story
by blackrose82
Summary: For Clare, being a Princess is perfect. But when an old enemy from the past returns, how perfect does this Princess have it? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeyyy (: Hahah Um...I'm not exactly sure where this came from...? So Read and Review? Tell me if I should continue...or is this a fail? Haha, enjoy (:**

Chapter One

I woke up, stretching my arms. My balcony door was open, a light breeze flowing through my room. I slowly pulled the covers off, stretching as I stood. The wind picked up and blew trendils of my hair around my face. I walked to my closet picking out my wearings for today. I opened the closet doors and sighed, smiling. The joys of being a princess.

I rummaged through different dresses, and finally chose a black, above the knee dress with green and blue flowers. I grabbed a seafoam green cardigan and draped it over my shoulders. I put my locket heart necklace on and a belt over my clothes. I picked out socks and made my way to the bathroom. I found my sister, Ali, already there, curling her hair.

"Good morning my lovely sister" she chirped, putting on her final swipe of mascara. I smirked.

"Hi, Ali. Whats got you so chipper?" I asked, raking a comb through my hair. She sighed, lovesick yet again.

"Ah, Drew Torres" she whispered, sighing again. I whipped my head towards her.

"One of the stable boys?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's so...perfect. He's funny, sweet, smart, and when he's been working all day...he takes his shirt off and seeing the sweat drip down his toned body makes me—"

"Ok! That's enough there!" I interrupted her. She laughed and we made our way down to breakfast.

At the table, already seated was My Father—the King—, my Mother—the Queen-, my personal maid Fiona, Ali's maid Holly J, servant girl Imogen, and the two stable boys, Eli and Drew. Ali sat down next to Drew—of course—and I sat next to Fiona. Fiona nudged me and winked, moving her eyes towards Eli. I hit her and fixed my plate. She laughed, causing the table to turn to us. I met the eyes of Eli and I bowed my head, blushing furiously.

"Good morning Clare" My Father announced. I cleared my throat, knowing my face was still red.

"M-morning Father" I whispered. I looked at the swirly lines on the edge of my plate. Fiona nudged me again and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and continued looking at the swirls. The table fell into light conversation, and I blanked out. I wasn't sure exactly what I was thinking about, but it certainly wasn't what they were talking about.

"Clare...Clare...Clare!" My head snapped up, my long black tresses bouncing.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking around the room trying figure out who called my name.

"You haven't even touched your food. Is everything okay?" My father asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course. I'm just not very hungry this morning I guess" I told him.

"Not hungry? But you love breakfast?" Ali threw in. I shrugged at her, starring at my glass.

"May I be excused?" I asked, politely. "I would like to take a walk through the garden" My mother looked at my father and he nodded.

"Of course" My mother said. "Go ahead. But be safe" she added. I smiled warmly at them and stood up, leaving quickly. I nodded at our doorman as he opened the door for me. Once my feet touched the warm grass, I sprinted towards the fields of, my feet pounding against the plush grass. I picked a rose from the garden as I ran farther past the garden into the wildflower filled pasture. When the marble bench with the stone headboard came in view I slowed, my breathing slightly heavy. I sat cross-legged in front of the headstone. I gently placed the rose in front and bowed my head in respect.

"Hello Darcy, dear old friend. I miss you. You left us too soon. Father is still trying to find your murderer, after 10 years" I chuckled and let a tear slide down my cheek. "I heard Father is picking out husbands for me and Ali. I'm barely 17. And I don't want to be forced into this. I want to marry for love. Not money, or power" I sighed. I twirled pieces of grass in my hand as I thought. "Ali keeps telling me about how she's so in love with Drew. He's one of the stable boys. She's so gone" I laughed lightly. "Personally, I like Elijah better. But he goes by Eli. He's the other stable boy. He has dark raven hair, that swipes over his eyes, and these amazing emerald eyes. His smirk is so...mesmerizing and...Oh Lord..." I trailed off. "But that's a different story for a different time" I said, looking up to the sky. It was light blue today, only a few clouds in sight. The breeze was warm and nice, throwing my hair around my face. The flowers and grass moved with the wind. The birds sang and the fishes swam, jumping in and out of the water. I looked back up to the sky, wondering if there really was a heaven. "You know, when I talked to you, I feel so crazy. I have no idea if you are really listening. Are you really listening? Or am I just wasting air that other people could use? Can you give me a sign? Anything?" I asked waiting. I sighed. "I see. Even though there's a possibility I am just wasting breath, I won't stop coming to see you. To talk to you" I whispered.

"The princess wasting breath? I don't think that's possible" an all to familiar voice spoke. I shot up, twirling around my dress and hair following me. I saw Eli, standing there, his hands in his pocket a smirk on his face.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked. "How much did you hear?"

"Just up to, 'I feel crazy' and then so on" he answered his eyes shifting. I sighed in relief, shifted my weight to my other foot, and ran a hand through my hair. After a forever of silence he finally spoke. "You know...this isn't the garden" he said. His green eyes twinkled with amusement. I gulped audibly.

"Uh...yeah, I know I just...needed to get away...I guess" I said, my eyes drifting to the sky. He nodded and hummed.

"I know what you mean" he said slowly walking towards me. I heartbeat quickened and he stopped right in front of me. I could feel his sweet breath hit my face. I looked at him, and he looked back.

"You have the most prettiest eyes, I have ever seen Princess" he whispered softly. I looked down, blushing.

"T-thank you" I said. He smirked and I lifted my head up.

"We should probably get back. The King and others might be worried" he said.

"Um...actually, I was going to take a walk through the garden after I was done here" I said, waving my hand towards the stone head. "But don't let me stop you. You go ahead without me, I'll be back in a while" Eli chuckled, flipping his hair away from his eyes.

"Now Princess, what kind of servant would I be if I let you wander around by yourself? Not everyone has good intentions around here" he said, his eyes showing an emotion I couldn't exactly put my finger. "Will you do me the honor and let me accompany you?" he asked, bowing. I smiled, giggling softly and nodded.

We walked side by side to the garden, the silence comforting. We reached the garden and I walked ahead of him, my fingers running through the grass and flowers. The breeze picked up and I twirled, smiling. I picked a flower and lifted it to my nose, breathing in lightly.

"You like the garden don't you?" Eli called to me. I smiled and turned to him, walking backwards.

"Hmm, yes. I do. It's so calming. It's peaceful" I answered smiling again, in my own little world. Eli caught up with me and grabbed my hand twirling me around. I halted, close to his face and his hand brushed against my cheek. I held my breath, as he leaned closer. I began to lean in as well...

"Clare! Princess! Where are you?" Imogen yelled. I jumped and pulled out of his grip.

"I—um...have to g-go" I stuttered. I nodded at him and then sprinted out of the garden, towards Imogen's voice. "Princess! There you are!" she shouted, as I came into view. "Your father is calling for you" I nodded at her and smiled, walking past her.

"Thank you"

"Oh, and have you seen Elijah anywhere?" she asked. I froze and continued walking.

"I think he's in the garden" I shouted over my shoulder. I began running and almost ran into the front door as I approached it.

"Whoa there Princess! Slow down there, speed racer" our doorman, Simpson, told me. I smiled at him and laughed. I quickly walked to the kitchen and found my father sitting with Ali, Drew, and my mother.

"Ah, Clare. I see Imogen found you?" Father asked. I nodded and took my seat next to Ali. Father started rambling about something but I didn't hear. Soon Imogen and Eli soon joined us.

"So...I'm guessing you didn't just call me here for a nice hello" I whispered. He clapped his hands, signaling more of our servants.

"Ah yes, we need to have a discussion about marriage" he announced. My heartbeat quickened and my palms started to sweat.

"Marriage? I'm barely 17 Father" I told him. He smiled.

"Yes. And most girls your age are married with children!" he announced giddily. I looked at Ali and she frowned at me. I sighed and took a sip of my water. "I set up meetings for you and three princes. Prince Adam, Prince K.C and Prince...Mark" When I heard that name, I choked on my water. I set my glass down and grabbed a napkin, dabbing away the water that dribbled down my chin. "Sweetie?" Father asked.

"Prince Mark?" I questioned. "As in Mark Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, you know him?" Mother asked.

"Darcy's ex-lover" I whispered. The table went silence, at mention of Darcy. I played with my belt as I awaited for Father to continue speaking. He took a sip from his water and cleared his throat, continuing.

"Well, I have come to conclusion that Darcy is no longer here. We have to move on with our lives" he said. I stared at him.

"Move on?" I asked. "Move on after you spent 10 years searching for her killer. You just going to give up now?"

"Darcy killed herself" Father said, his voice rising.

"You believe that? That lie?" I whispered.

"That lie is the truth!" Father yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Randall..." Mother interfered. Father glared at me, his nostrils flaring.

"Darcy's ex or not, you will meet him. And you will give him the chance of winning you" he said through tight lips. I stared at him, my own anger flaring.

"Winning me?" I said, standing up. "He will not win me. I am _not_ something to be won!" I shouted at him. He stood up himself, his eyes deathly.

"Your first meeting is at this afternoon with Prince Mark. Be ready" he ground through his teeth. He left, his two servants trailing behind him. I stood there, my body shaking.

"Clare, sweetie-" Mother started. I shook my head at her, and turned, walking out of the front doors. Once I hit the grass I ran, not exactly sure where I was going. I decided to run to the horse stables. Drew caught me and smiled.

"Hello Princess, is it Romeo today?" he asked. I nodded and he led me to my beautiful black horse, Romeo. He helped me on an waved me off. I galloped through the pasture, clearing my head.

I rode Romeo for hours, the breeze lightly hitting my face. I finally cleared my head after 45 minutes, and the other hours where just for fun. To feel the sun shining on I and Romeo felt so great, so freeing.

An hour later a horn sounding, deep and long. It sounded terrifying, like a warning or something.

"Princess! Princess! We must go in now!" Drew yelled at me.

"No! I want to stay" I yelled back.

"But Princess! We must-" he started.

"No! I want to stay! Leave me be" I ordered him. He nodded hesitantly then left. When the sun started to go down, I rode back. Drew nor Eli weren't there so I put Romeo away myself, with the other horses. I walked leisurely down the pathway to the house. I stood at the door and was surprised when it didn't open. I knocked and waited. I knocked again and finally the door flew open and Drew yanked me in, closing the door again.

"Drew, what is wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer, instead he grabbed my arm gently and led me to the living room. Everyone was there. Father, Mother, Ali, Holly J, Fiona, Imogen, Eli and all the other servants. When I came into view Father jumped up and crushed me into a hug. I gasped as all my air was pushed out of me.

"Father!" I gasped. "What is everyone so wound up about?" he finally let go, and handed me to my Mother. She squeezed me just as tight and let me go.

"Where have you been?" Mother scolded me. "We were worried to death!" I looked to Father then back to Mother, so confused.

"What? Why so worried? I was just out riding Romeo" I told them. Father turned to Drew.

"You left her out there all alone?" he yelled at him. Drew's face paled and I stepped in.

"No! He told me we had to go but I ordered him to leave me be. It isn't his fault" I told Father. "Why does it matter anyway. What's wrong?" I asked. Father looked at me, then back at Mother. Mother shook her head and Father sat back down. "Father?" I questioned, my voice softer.

"The bell, whenever it rings, it means to immediately go back to your house. Lock the doors and never let anyone in until the bell sounds again" Mother said. I stared at her.

"But why...what's wrong?" I asked again.

"They're back." Father growled.

"Who?" I yelled, tried of their games. Father and Mother stared at me. My heart quickened and my eyes watered. "No...not him. Not again" I whispered. Father nodded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Reese is back" Mother whispered. I looked towards Ali and she stood up coming towards me. My head whirled and my vision blurred. The only thing I could hear was my rapid heartbeat. Then I fainted.

**So should I continue, or just totally delete this? **

** If I do continue, I'm not exactly sure what role Reese should have. Like his past with Clare and all that jazz, sooo suggestions? Ha Ha. (: Give me some feedback. (: **

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Second Chapter! (:**

Chapter Two

I woke up in my bed, dressed in a night gown. My eye focused on my ceiling and I rose up slowly, my head spinning. Imogen was sitting on the floor talking to Eli who was sitting at my desk. A loud bang sounded and I jumped, falling out of my bed onto the hard marble floor.

"Princess!" Imogen yelled, jumping up. She knelt down next to me, brushing my hair back into place. Eli stood as well. "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded smiling weakly. I fixed my nightgown and slowly stood up with help from Imogen. I walked to my balcony, pulling the curtains back. Imogen came and closed them again.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I have strict orders to not let you see outside or for anyone to see you inside" She explained.

"So I can't even let some sunlight into my room now?" I told her. "Great, first marriage, now imprisonment" I muttered under my breath, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"I'm sorry" Imogen whispered. I shook my head, place my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude to any of you because I'm mad at myself" I told her, sitting back down on my bed.

"Princess, shall we leave so that you may get ready for the day?" Imogen asked. I nodded and smiled, so grateful for her.

"Yes, thank you so much" I told her. She smiled at me and headed for the door. She left and I was about to strip out of my nightgown when I remembered, Eli was still here. I twirled around to find him leaning against my wall.

"Oh, don't mind me" he said. He smirked, winked and walked out of my room. "Good day Princess" he said, before closing my door. I blushed and sighed, stripping out of my nightgown. I found a beautiful knee length white elbow length dress and slipped that on. I put on my jewelry and socks. I checked myself in the mirror once, and made my way downstairs to breakfast. Breakfast looked the same as yesterday. Everyone in the same place. I took my place next to Ali and helped myself to two chocolate chip pancakes drowned in sugary syrup. The waiter poured me a glass of apple juice and I kindly thanked him. Everybody ate in silence, then Ali spoke.

"So I've heard about Reese and all that, but Father...what exactly did he do?" she asked hesitantly. Father sighed and looked at me. I nodded and he began talking.

"Reese was an old family friend. Clare and him were the best of friends for the longest time. Their long friendship soon turned into a courtship" Dad looked away, a smile on his face. "I've never seen Clare so happy in those months they were together. They were perfect for each other. Loving and kind. And I honestly thought, that he would be the King after my time here is up. I thought that Clare would want to marry him. But it turned out, he was only in it for that. Power" Father growled through his teeth. Then I spoke.

"But soon our loving relationship turned...bad. He became evil, mean. And abusive. Very, very abusive" I paused, holding back tears. "I didn't tell anyone for the longest time. I always had people do things for me. People to solve my problems for me. So I just thought that someone would find out and put a stop to it. It never happened. Then one night, after a really big fight we had...I snapped. I screamed and fought and threw things everyone. And finally the truth came out" I chuckled, remembering that night.

"That was a...interesting night" Father said, smiling a little. I laughed sadly.

"So that's it?" Ali asked me. I shook my head. "I wish. Sadly, no, that's not it. Before you Ali, I had a twin brother, Declan. He was next in line for King. And don't get me wrong, I had no problem with it whatsoever. Everyone knew he would make a great King. But as Father said, Reese wanted to be King. He wanted to marry me, and become King with the marriage. " I paused.

"So what did Reese do?" Imogen asked me.

"Reese killed my brother" I whispered. "At first, Reese made it look like Declan had killed himself. But we had a investigator come in one more time and we saw that, someone else had hung Declan, not himself. We found slight fingerprints on Declan's neck and got everyone in the palace tested. Reese was a direct match. That morning we were going to arrest him. But he was no where to be found" I sighed. "The guards looked for him for years, but then finally thought someone else had gotten to him"

"Apperantly we were wrong" Father said. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Can we change the subject please. I'd rather not be depressed during breakfast" I said, with a small smile. Father smiled at me heartily. "So Ali, how did you sleep?" I asked her. She laughed and set her glass down.

"Very good" she told me. I nodded.

"Eli, Imogen, Drew? How'd you sleep?" I asked them, a smile on my face at their shock expressions. Drew laughed as Ali did.

"I slept pretty good. No storm tonight" Drew said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Very good" Imogen said, smiling. She looked at Eli and he blushed. What...

"I slept good as well Princess" he told me and I smiled.

We dismissed breakfast and Ali, Mother, Father, and I played a board game. We gave the servants the day off so the house was very busy with people enjoying a break. After about 3 hours, the board game finally finished. We laughed and I got up to use the restroom. As I walked up the hallway, Imogen stepped out of the guest room, a sheet wrapped around her torso. I stared at her.

"Oh, Princess!" She almost shouted. Her eyes went wide and her face paled.

"Imo-" I started.

"Hey, babe. Whats wrong?" Eli stepped out, shirtless. He smiled at her and when his eyes met mine, his jaw dropped. I shook my head and took a step back.

"Clare..." Eli started.

"Sorry...um...w-wrong timing. Have a good afternoon" I ushered out. I turned around and practically ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Clare!" Eli yelled. I didn't even flinch. I just kept going. I finally reached Ali's door. I knocked rapidly, almost in tears. Ali opened the door and I sighed in relief. She gladly let me in and I sat on her bed.

"I'm so stupid" I told her. She stared at me, and I let everything out. My whole crush on Eli, the weird eye connection between Eli and Imogen and what just happened.

After a good couple hours of crying and confessions, Ali helped me sneak back into my room. I fell down on the soft mattress my eyes open and wide. Right before I fell asleep, I heard the horn sounding again, letting us now that we could go back outside again. Because of that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I got up extra early the next morning. I slipped on jeans, a nice flowered tank top and riding shoes. I snuck down my balcony ladder and quietly ran across the pathway to the horse stables. I knew Drew nor Eli wouldn't be there so I grabbed Romeo, petting him lightly. I hoisted myself up on him and we galloped through the meadows and pastures. God, I love this horse.

We galloped for hours, my hair whipping around my face. Soon our little piece of heaven was ruined.

"Princess! Princess! Oh where are you Princess!" I heard Fiona yell. I smiled and raced Romeo back to the stables. I caught sight of her and galloped the short way to her. I smiled at her.

"Sorry. I probably should have left a note or something" I said, out of breath. "I've been out here ever since sunrise. It's so peaceful" I told her. She put her hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Princess, you certainly cannot do that. I nearly had a heart attack. You can only imagine how your Father is" she told me.

"Oh my Father! I'm so sorry Fiona! Did he yell at you? Oh, I better go talk to him. It wasn't your fault" I said. She smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Princess, he didn't yell at me. He just kindly told me to go find you. I think he knew deep down that you were out here" she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well thank you Fiona. You may go back inside now, I'll be in as soon as I put Romeo away" I smiled at her. She bowed and left, slightly skipping. I smiled and hopped down from Romeo and took my time leading him to this stable. I grabbed a brush and slowly—gently—started to brush his hair back. His black matted hair soon turned smooth, shiny, and neat. I gave a few brush strokes to his mane and fed him some oats and a carrot. I petted his nuzzle, cooing things to him

"Hello Princess" Eli said, his voice smooth. I looked up at him and my heart broke at the sight of his slight hickey. I smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning Eli. How'd you sleep?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Pretty good" he cleared his throat. "You know, if you would've called me I could have put Romeo away for you. Taking care of horses is not a job for a Princess" he told me. I laughed.

"Well believe it or not, this _Princess_, use to take care of the horses all the time" I told him, smiling. "And beside, I didn't want to bother you, or anyone for that matter" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Princess, I think you have every right to bother your servants" he told me. That's when I looked at him again and our eyes met. He smirked and I smiled slightly. I turned back to Romeo, brushing him yet again. The silence between us was usually peaceful, but after last night this silence was excruciating. Painful. "We need to talk...about last night" he said, after a good 15 minutes of silence.

"There's nothing to talk about" I told him, still brushing Romeo's left side. Eli sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We wanted to tell you, we really did" he started.

"Eli you don't have to explain anything to me" I interrupted him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but then Drew came in sweaty and shirtless. Hmm...Ali was right. I blushed at my inappropriate thought. When Drew saw me he jumped.

"Oh, excuse me Princess, I didn't expect you to be out here. I would've been clothed if I knew" he told me, obviously thinking he disrespected me. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's fine Drew, really" I looked at Eli and he looked back. "I was just leaving anyway" I put the brush away and kissed Romeo on the head.

"Good day fellas" I called over my shoulder, as I walked up to the pathway. Simpson opened the door for me and I thanked him. "Father?" I called.

"In the dining room sweetie! We have company! Come come!" he called. I rolled my eyes and flattened my shirt. The door opened and Eli and Drew walked in, both fully clothed. We all three walked into the dining room and Eli and Drew took their seats. I stayed standing, eyeing the blue-eyed boy in the ridiculous outfit.

"Ah, Clare darling, your here" Father announced. I nodded my head slowly.

"I am. And who is this?" I asked. Imogen then walked in, bowing slightly, apologizing for being late. Imogen looked—excuse my being rude—terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was barely combed and you could see tear stains running down her cheeks. What happened?

My Father waved if off.

"This is Prince Mark" Father announced. Mark looked at me, and smiled and suddenly I felt like running away. His smile was so sinister...dark.

"Hello Princess" he greeted, bowing. He walked towards me, taking my hand in his and kissed it gently. His lips were rough and cracked. Not a very good quality.

"Hello" I said quickly. I caught sight of Eli and he didn't look to happy. He's eyes were in slits, glaring at Mark with a passion. His jaw was clenched tightly and his fist were balled up into on the table.

"I have picked Prince Mark to marry you" my Father announced. I gasped, ripped my hand away from Mark and took a step back. Everyone's jaw dropped and Eli's eye tightened even more.

"Marry?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, marry" my Father said. Mark took my hand once again.

"Speechless, I see. A very fine quality in a wife. I'm sure you'll be the perfect wife for me. And together we will rule this Kingdom to victory" he purred. Father laughed giddily, and I couldn't disguise my horror-struck face.

"We shall make wedding plans, immediately" My Father clapped and he, Mark and Mother went off somewhere.

Ali stood up and walked to me, trying to stop my shaking. She pulled me into a hug and I immediately started crying.

As I cried, I could only think of one thing. One person really.

Eli.

**Ohhhh Snap! (: Hehe. Um, I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story. I am NOT going to discontinue it, I promise you that. (I hate it when other authors do that) But if updates are slow, it's because of writers block. :/ Blegh. **

** And for all that are wondering (**_**halfaheart52)**_**, No Adam will not be a FTM. And a humongous thank you to: jjpage! (: Your suggestion helped me soo much! (: Thanks you guys! (: So...review? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, for this chapter, not really sure what's gonna happen. So I'm just gonna write and see where this takes me. (: Enjoy! (:**

Chapter Three

I woke up slowly, my bed shifting and my covers being removed. I scrunched my eyebrows together and turned toward the intrusion. I slowly opened my eyes to find—of all people—Mark.

"Morning Princess" he whispered, and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flew open in shock and I shoved him off of me, him falling to the floor. I shot up, grabbing the blanket with me. I ran to the balcony, wrapping the soft blanket around my body. The thud of him hitting the floor made me jump.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked. Mark slowly stood up, rubbing his lower back. He was dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Wha-?" he started.

"Get. Out." I growled. "NOW!" I screamed. The door slammed open and Fiona was standing there.

"Princess!" Fiona rushed to me. Eli, Drew, and Imogen stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"I want him out. Get him out" I told her. She nodded and her and Imogen ushered him out. I slid down against the balcony doors, curling up into a ball, the blanket wrapped securely around me. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, drowning my blanket. Eli nodded at Drew and he left. Eli closed my door slowly walked to me and slid down next to me.

"Go away" I nearly growled.

"No" he said, simply. I sighed heavily and let him stay. After 10 minutes of silence, I looked up at him. His raven black hair was messy, sticking up in certain places. His eyes were watery, and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"What do you want?" I whispered softly, too tired to be angry.

"I want you to be happy" he whispered back. He turned his face towards me and my heart punched me in the gut, looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Oh, so, you'll kill Mark for me?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yes. I will" he growled, his eye turning dark.

"Um...that was a joke" I told him. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

"Oh...Yeah, a joke. Ha Ha" he said, fake. I laughed and immediately stopped after I heard myself laughing. After the terrible night I've had, laughing didn't feel right. It didn't _sound_ right. I shook my head and looked at the design on my blanket.

"What did you do to Imogen?" I asked him. He blinked and looked at me, his face scrunching up.

"Like...in bed...? I mean I'll tell you—you are the Princess—but that would be really awkwar-" he started. I put my hand up, telling him to stop.

"Ew! No, not it bed! God!" I yelled at him. I groaned and leaned my head against the wall. "When we were meeting Mark for the first time, she came in late and looked pretty torn up" I told him. I lifted my head from the door and looked him dead in the eye. "What did you do to her?" he sighed and bowed his head, his hands falling into his lap. I had a pretty good idea of what he did but I just wanted to, back up my theory.

"The night you found out, we had a huge fight" he whispered, his head still down. "Things were said, and it got ugly really fast. She broke up with me. But I didn't mind. I was planning on doing it anyway. Then that morning she came to me apologizing like crazy. She asked for a second chance, but I didn't give it to her. What she said during that fight hurt. She said she didn't mean it, but still. The pain was still there. And I just couldn't forgive her" he whispered. I looked down, feeling sorry for him.

"Eli, I'm so sorry" I told him. I scooted closer to him, and embraced him in a tight hug. He instantly wrapped his strong arms around my waist, under the blanket. His skin felt so soft against mine. So, right. He tightened his hold around me and we didn't move. I leaned my nose into his soft hair and sniffed, taking in his masculine smell. We pulled away, slowly and before I could register anything, Eli's lips were on mine, moving softly. I gasped in shock, and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Instead of pulling away I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms tightened around me and our kiss heated up. I threaded my fingers in his hair pulling softly. He groaned in my mouth, sending pleasurable jolts through my body. We pulled away, breathing hard.

"Um..."

"Yeah." he whispered. He looked up me, and smiled. I smiled back and looked down, blushing harshly. I looked over to my door, trying to find something to look at beside Eli's adoring gaze. He lifted his hand up and brought my face to his, forcing me to look at him.

"Clare...you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he whispered to me. I smiled at him and stood up, rewrapping the blanket around me. I walked to my closet and began rummaging through the clothes. I shut the door and pulled on blue socks, jeans, olive green cotton shirt. I opened the door and clicked off the light. I threw my blanket back on the bed and looked around my room. Eli was gone. I sighed. _Of course..._ I thought. I walked to my balcony, opening the curtains. Then suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped. I heard Eli's deep chuckle and smiled as he picked me up, twirling me around. I leaned my head against his shoulder and laughed softly. He gently set me back down, rubbing my waist. I sighed, knowing that this was wrong.

"Eli, we can't do this" I told him. He sighed and placed his head on my shoulder. He whipped me around and I faced him.

"Look me in the eye and say that you don't want to be with me" he whispered.

"I didn't say I don't want to be with you. I said, we can't be with each other" I told him.

"Why? Because of the Princess/Servant thing?" he asked, angry now. My own anger flared and I pulled away from him.

"You know that has _never_ mattered to me! I treat everyone as I treat myself! And it's because of Mark!" I spat. I glared at him and he sighed, his eyes softening. He walked towards me, and wrapped me in his arms. I didn't move, still mad he thought that him being a stable boy mattered to me. He pressed feather-light kisses to my arm, moving up to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just...I finally got the courage to make a move and I...I couldn't let you get away from me" he whispered. His voice broke at the end and I softened. I pulled my hands out from under him and wrapped them around his neck. He straightened up and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked against his ear. He shuddered.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out. I'm not letting you marry that..." he trailed off, his voice dangerous. "We'll figure something out...I promise" he whispered to me. I nodded, too afraid to speak.

"Clare! Sweetie! Come down here won't you?" Father called. I sighed and pulled away from him. He pulled me back and our lips collided. Our lips moved in harmony and his tongue snaked into my mouth. His hands roamed my body, lightly brushing over my breast. I pressed him closer to me and we kissed for a little longer. We pulled away and I stared at him. He smiled at me and I smiled.

"Well then, Princess, duties call" he told me, bowing. I giggled and walked to the door. I stopped and turned back.

"Wait, what does this mean? What are we?" I asked him. He smiled and he walked toward me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We are together, and you are mine" he said, staring deeply into my eyes. I nodded, smiling like an idiot. I continued to the door, until his voice stopped me.

"Clare?" he said, shaky. I turned to him, and smiled.

"Yeah?" I answered. He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Um...I love you" he whispered, still looking down. I gasped quietly and my heart exploded. I smiled wide and slowly walked to him. I place my hand on his check and lifted his head up to meet my gaze. He finally looked at me and I smiled angelically at him. His eyes were far off, probably waiting for me to deny him.

"I love you too" I whispered. He smiled wide and pressed his lips to mine and I smiled into the kiss, finally feeling like I'm in something good.

**Whoa. I was totally not expecting the whole Eli/Clare chapter. But I liked it. Soo...first kiss ehh? (: Ha Ha. Next chapter maybe some more drama...and maybe a steamy sex scene? HaHa! Well, review and find out hmm? HaHaHa. Thanks You guys for sticking with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got a review from the last chapter saying it was rushed...Yeah. I know. I'm sorry you guys. I felt like I had kept you guys waiting for too long. But this one will be better!...I hope. And Also! I got a comment saying that this story was horrible. I'm fine taking criticism but whoever posted that, you didn't have to be so harsh and I'm sorry you didn't like the story. **

** Well let me shut up! Enjoy! (:**

Chapter 4

I walked down the stairs, slowly, leisurely. My heart was soaring and I could barely feel my feet hit the soft carpet of the floor. I ended up in the kitchen find Father and Mark sitting and talking.

"Ah, Clare. We are planning the wedding now. What flowers do you like? Roses, daisies? Maybe lilies?" he asked. I smiled, taking a breath.

"Lilies, definitely lilies" I told them, sitting down. Mark smiled at me and greeted me.

"Good morning Princess" he said, his voice sweet.

"Good morning Mark" I told him, my voice just as sweet. And for that morning I, Father, and Mark planned a wedding, that apparently, wasn't going to happen. At around 1, we called it good for the day and I went outside, walking the paths out to the pastures and through the garden. I found a nice spot right in the middle of a wide, open meadow.

Wildflowers bloomed all around, in every spot. The sun was up and shining brightly, giving the meadow a gorgeous glow. Butterflies flitted around, and birds chirped flying as high as any cloud or star. The breeze blew by me, lifting my hair and the smell of flower wafted into my nostrils. I smiled and sat down, a pen and journal in hand. I crossed my legs and let my journal rest in my lap. I looked up at the blue sky and smiled a little, turning back to my journal. I smoothed my hand over the cover, remembering when I used to carry this thing around everywhere. I wrote in it everyday. Now, I haven't wrote in it in about 2 years. I read through old pages, laughing, crying and smiling to myself. I picked up my pen, and began writing, for old time's sakes.

_June 19_

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Wow. It's been a long time since I've written in you. I'm not exactly sure what to say. Well, I'm getting married. Yeah, I know, I just thought I'd break the ice. Thought I'd rip it off quick. Like a band-aid, y'know? Um...yeah...not really fond of the man I'm supposed to be marrying. Mark. Prince Mark, or should I say. It was an arranged marriage. My Father thinks I need someone to take care of me. I don't. Period. _

_ But that's not even the biggest of problems. I don't love him—Well, duh—but I love someone else. Eli. He's a stable boy, and he makes me feel like...like...I can do anything by myself or with him. With just one look, he can make me blush like crazy. And you don't even know what happens when he touches me, or even smiles at me. It's not normal what he can do to me. It's not..._

_ Ugh! I...don't even know what to do. It's just seems like, everything—God, Mother Nature, Father—is trying to break me. They're all trying to make me into something I'm not. I can't run a kingdom! I can barely run my own life! How am I supposed to run, make decision and be in charge of other peoples lives? I just can't do it. I'm not ready. I'm not even ready for my own life. I'm only 17. Can't I have a life? Can't I? Or is my life supposed to be run by everyone else. When will my life start? When will I start living? When will my heart start beating for adventure and adrenaline and not just to stay alive? When? _

I stopped writing, tears pouring down my face. I put the pen in the plush grass and I lifted my shaking hand. I stared at it, shaking violently, for a while then I looked back up at the clouds, and the birds. The butterflies, and the bees buzzing. I dried my tears, closing the diary, emotionally too tired to do—to take—anything else God wants to throw at me.

I lay back, my back hitting the soft, inviting grass. I ran my fingers through the green hair, picking flowers up and watching them blow away in the wind. I put my hands behind my head, and began cloud watching. I remember when I and Alli used to do this together. We would take a small blob of nothing and try to convince everyone it was a pirate ship. Or a Princess Bubblegum, Alli's used-to-be imaginary best friend. I smiled at the old memories.

I sighed and after an hour I got up, brushing the loose pieces of grass off my white dress. Yeah...not my best idea. I smiled to myself and walked over to the stables, hoping—praying actually—i would see Eli. As I got closer, I heard giggling. I cocked my head to the side. _That's definitely not Drew or Eli..._ I thought to myself. I bent down and crept closer to the doorway. I peaked my head over the doorway and my heart broke and dropped to my feet. I saw Eli, alright.

His arms were wrapped around Imogen, him pressing her against one of the stable doors. Imogen's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, pressing his lips tighter against hers. His hands moved up her waist, closer and closer to her breast. My breathing stopped and I could barely register anything. _So much for I love you. So much for I fucking love you. _ I stood up, and walked back to the palace, angry now. I went to my room, not sure what to do. I paced back and forth for a while, yelling at myself for being so stupid.

Finally—after about an hour of mental abuse—I sat on the floor by the edge of my bed and cried. The tears flowed out, and I practically drowned myself. Fiona came and checked on me a couple of times but I sent her away. To calm my nerves—and tears—I focused on my handwriting. I sat at my desk, turned on some music and practiced writing. In cursive and everything. At first, I began writing random words like, names or colors, but then it turned into more put together words...lyrics, if you may. I've never really been on for song writing and I really wouldn't call what I was writing 'lyrics' at all.

Soon, my Father knocked on my door and walked in. He sat on my bed, a worried expression on his face.

"Father?" I asked, turning around to face him. "You seemed...bothered" I pointed out.

"I am, sweetie. I am" he whispered, rubbing his forehead. "Prince Mark canceled the wedding" he announced. I smiled widely and fireworks went off in my head. I saw the look my Father was giving me and quickly removed my smile.

"T-that's terrible" I lied. He nodded his head. I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, for now, were putting the marriage on hold. Like you said, your only 17. You should be able to live, first, before settling down" he told me, a smile creeping on his face towards the end. I smiled brightly at him, my eyes wide.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled wider and nodded. He stood up and laughed.

"Really" he confirmed. I jumped up, squealing, and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled gleefully. Father laughed and hugged me back. We pulled away and he cleared his throat.

"But you still must at least _meet_ princes" he said, his eyebrows scrunching together. I nodded my head.

"Of course" I agreed. He nodded again and smiled. He kissed my forehead and left. After he was down the stairs, I squealed loudly and jumped for joy.

"Whoa, there" Ali giggled. "What are you smoking?" She asked. I laughed and pulled her in my room, closing the door.

"I am smoking a marry-prince-free life" I told, her my smile bright.

"No way!" she exclaimed. We hugged and I explained the whole conversation to her, including everything that happened with Eli.

"Are you okay?" she asked after the Eli Story. I nodded slowly.

"Of course. I just really hoped Eli wasn't that kind of guy. But I was wrong" I told her. She frowned at me and I gave her a smile in reassurance. She soon left and I was alone, wallowing in happiness. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I yelled. The door opened, and then closed back shut. I looked and there stood Eli, his hair a wild mess. I turned back to my writing practices.

"Hello Eli" I deadpanned. "How was your morning?" I heard his footsteps walk behind my chair and stop, but I didn't look up from my paper.

"Um...fine" he said, his voice confused. "And yours Princess?" he asked. I hesitated, not answering for a long while.

"Interesting" I finally said. I stood up, brushing by him, and went to my balcony doors. I opened the curtains and the doors, letting in a warm breeze.

"Is everything okay?" Eli asked. I turned to him, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Of course, everything's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. He stared at me for a while longer, and it finally hit him that I knew. I. Knew.

"Clare, look, I didn't want to" he rushed out, quickly. "She wouldn't leave me alone" I nodded my head.

"Oh, I'm sure" I droned. He came to me, grabbing my arm. He spun me around to face him and tears came to my eyes.

"It's the truth!" he quietly yelled.

"It doesn't matter what the truth is, you still did it!" I replied. "You still kissed her, and I still saw it!" I ripped my arm away from his and took a step back. He dropped his hand and suddenly became very interested in the floor. "I was really hoping you weren't one of those guys" I whispered. His head snapped up and he looked at me.

"I'm not! And you know that!" he said fiercely.

"Do I?"

"You should!" I scoffed.

"Okay, then tell me, what kind of guy are you?" I asked him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again out of words.

"I don't know" he whispered.

"Well, obviously not an honest one" I whispered back. He didn't respond and the silence was so thick, it began to feel like I was choking, even with the window open. I walked out, my feet padding softly against the carpeted floor. I walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with lemonade. I drank it down quickly and leaned against the counter, tired. Eli and Imogen walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand, and went outside, probably to the horse stables. I went out to the back, and laid on the diving board, face up, my hand trailing in the water. Fiona came out and rolled up her jeans, sticking her feet in the water.

"So...I saw Eli and Imogen holding hands just a second ago" she said casually. I nodded my head, too afraid to speak. She didn't speak for a while. "Princess, I know what happened. Ali told me. She was worried about you, so she told me, so I could keep an eye on you" she whispered. "You've seemed down lately, even after you found out Prince Mark canceled. Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Fiona. I'm fine. I just, never knew how hard being a teenager was" I said, with a laugh. She smiled at me, and we stayed out there, talking and laughing. Ali soon came to join us, which added even more to the fun. Our chef, came out and brought us little sandwiches and glasses of lemonade, and we ate outside, enjoying the gorgeous day.

We came back inside and decided to continue our little girl time. We all took showers, shaving and washing hair, and then came back out. We got dressed in comfortable clothes and we each picked out a color for nails. Ali did my hair, while Fiona then Ali's hair then me and Ali both did Fiona's hair. After the hair salon, my hair was soft, yet wavy, like ocean waves. Ali's hair was pencil straight and she let us cut her hair—which honestly sounds like a terrible idea, but it turned out great—so now she has bangs, that stop right at her eyebrows. And Fiona's hair was curly, not exactly super curly but pretty curly. We all giggled and continued to work on our nails. For my nails I picked a really pretty ice blue. Ali wanted a hot pink—of course—and Fiona picked out a bright purple. We painted our nails and toenails, wiggling them around once we were done.

After they were dried, Fiona got called down by Father and me and Ali went downstairs as well. When we reached the end, we turned right and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Eli and Imogen were just walking in through the door, Fiona and Father were walking in from the kitchen, and Ali didn't know what to do. He smirked at me evilly, and bowed.

"Hello Clare. Long time, no see eh?" he announced, his voice thick with amusement.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. "Who let you in?" He laughed.

"Clare, you should know by now. I'm not exactly a rules-follower" he chuckled again, and my head started to pound.

"Get. Out" Father growled. He chuckled again, darker this time.

"No. I'm not leaving till I get what I want" he said, his eyes drifting towards me. He stepped closer and I watched him closely, analyzing his movements. I trailed back up to his eyes, and he winked at me. I shivered in disgust.

"And what exactly do you want?" I whispered, my confidence shooting up.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I don't come to a palace for no reason. Palaces have Kings, and Kings have, Princes and Princess and I want a Princess" he said, that same damn smirk on his face. I gulped and nodded, understanding. "See, now this isn't so bad is it?" he asked, gleefully. I looked at Ali and she had tears in her eyes. "Now I will be back, in two days to pick you up" he said, talking to me.

"And if she doesn't go?" Father said. He laughed darkly.

"If she doesn't go, this Kingdom will be no more" he said, his voice light. "Good day"

"Good day Reese" I whispered. He waggled his fingers at me and walked out, brushing by Eli an Imogen. Once he was gone, I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. After a long silence, I finally spoke.

"I have to go" I whispered. Everyone's eyes snapped on mine.

"With him?" Father shouted. "I don't think so!"

"Father, you heard what he said! If I don't go, then this Kingdom will be gone and Reese isn't the type of person to bluff!" I shouted back.

"It's your _life_!" Ali told me.

"And what's one life compared to hundreds of thousands of people!" I shouted at everyone. Everyone was quiet then. The only thing you could hear was the ticking of the clock. "I will not have people die because of me. That's not the kingdom I want to run" I whispered, after the silence became too much for me to handle.

"If you go with him, you will have no kingdom _to _run" Ali reasoned with me.

"But if I don't go with him, there won't be a kingdom for _anyone_ to run" I snapped. "I have to do what's right" I whispered. I stared at the floor for a while, then finally turned back up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and began packing.

**Ha ha, whoa! Um, this was totally **_**not**_** the plan I had in mind for this story, but I realized I haven't really had any good drama with Reese and all so...ta-daw! (: Okay, well, tell me what you think and suggestions are ALWAYS good! (: Thanks you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Upppdaaatttee (: hahah Ok. So a few things. **

** First, Your reviews? Ha, freaking awesome. Thank you! (: And I've just started my Sophomore year of High School so I'm booked, but I will update regularly! Even if that means staying up till midnight. Promise. (:**

** Second, This chapter will probably either be completely Clare, or half Clare, half Eli. If it is completely Clare ( not exactly sure yet) the next chapter will definitely be Eli's POV. I saw a review who wanted one so I'll give you guys one (: Okay. Um... Yeah. Well...Enjoy! (: haha**

Chapter 5

I place the final item in my suitcase when my door slammed open. I jumped and looked over, finding a steaming Eli. He stepped in, and closed the door, much quieter this time. I rolled my eyes and closed the suitcase, placing it next to the door. I grabbed my second suitcase, and repeated the process. Eli, on the other hand, took my first suitcase and brought it to my bed. He opened it and began unpacking it. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I growled at him. He continued to unpack.

"Nothing" he replied. "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Stop unpacking my things" I told him. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes cold. I pushed him aside and began repacking them.

"I'm not letting you leave" he growled. I scoffed again.

"You really don't have a choice" I told him.

"You can't go with him!" he shouted.

"I have to!" I shouted back. I slammed the suitcase shut and closed it roughly. I walked back tot he front door and slammed it on the ground, angry. I walked back to my closet, packing again. "If I don't, people will die" I whispered.

Eli scoffed. "He probably won't do anything!" I stopped packing and turned to stare at him.

"You don't know him like I do. Trust me. He will"

"I don't believe it" he growled.

"Well you don't have to believe it! I _know_ it! I know what he's capable of!" I screamed at him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"You don't know that" he whispered. I closed my eyes, and clenched my jaw together.

"He killed my brother like someone kills an ant. He's ruthless" I whispered. I closed the second suitcase. Eli came to me, placing his hand on mine. He stepped closer, and I tried to step away but he kept he snaked his hands around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I looked up at his burning green eyes and he smirked at me. He pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I slowly let him in.

I pushed him away, angrily and stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"Are you _still_ mad at me?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Of course I'm still mad at you!" I whispered fiercely at him.

"I explained to you what happened" he growled quietly.

"That doesn't change anything! You didn't have to kiss her, yet you still did!"

"I love you!"

"Ha, you keep saying that" I retorted. He glared at me an I glared back. I turned away from him, wiping sweat from my forehead. I sighed shakily and a tear silently rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and turned back to face him. He was gone.

I sighed and grabbed my bags. I walked down the stairs slowly. I placed my bag down by the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, Princess" the Chef greeted me. I smiled.

"Morning" I said, sitting down on the island.

"Tea?" he asked me. I nodded my head, to tired to speak. Father came in and nodded at me.

"Also, make her a breakfast sandwhich. She hasn't eaten since yesterday" Father said. I stared at him.

"I'm not hungry" I told him. He ignored me, gather everyone. Ali, Fiona, Eli, Drew, Imogen, Holly J and everyone else and we all took place in the kitchen. 5 minutes later the Chef placed a plate next to me with a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. It looked amazing, honest. But I just couldn't get myself to eat it. Not right now.

"Okay, well, we all know the...situation we have" Father spoke. I placed the plate in my lap and started picking at the sandwich. "Clare. Eat" Father ordered. I looked up at him and he continued talking. "Clare and I have talked, and it's in best interest for everyone if she went. With Reese" Gasps filled the room.

"But Father-" Ali interrupted.

"I know Ali" Father growled. "But-"

"The kingdom is more important" I spoke up. All eyes were on me. I kept my eyes on my sandwich, still picking at it.

"What if Reese-?" Ali started.

"He won't hurt me" I interrupted her. "Yes, he is a heartless monster, but I know somewhere deep down that little boy is still there"

"And if he's not still there?" Eli questioned. I looked up and glared at him.

"He is" I said. Then it was quiet. The silence was odd, slightly painful.

"Clare. Eat" Father ordered again. I stared at him.

"I'm not hungry" I told him, setting the plate down on the table.

"You haven't eaten in a day" Father announced.

"I haven't eaten, because I'm not hungry" I told him. He stared at me, his eyes soften. After a while of silence, Ali spoke up.

"How much time do we have until you leave?" She asked me. Then, a horn sounded outside the our house and our heads turned to the front door. I hopped off the counter and went out to look through the window. I came back and sat on the counter.

"No time" I whispered.

"What?" Father said.

"He's outside. With his horses and servants and god knows who!" I yelled, my voice raising as I kept talking. Footsteps were heard and and soon he appeared in the kitchen, with two others by his side. Father stood, outraged.

"You said two days!" he growled. Reese simply shrugged, a devious smirk forming on his full lips.

"I couldn't wait" he announced, his eyes drifting towards me. By now, my face was drowned with silent tears. He walked to me, his face softening. He placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing away the tears with his thumb.

"Aw, sweetheart. Don't cry. We'll have a good time" he told me, his eyes darkening. "Trust me" I pushed him away from me, and glared at him. I hoped down and pushed him against the wall.

"This is for my kingdom. And I swear to God if you touch me—even the slightest bit—I'll fucking chop your dick off, got it?" I growled at him. He laughed and leaned his lips to my ear.

"Fiesty...I like that in a girl" his voice, becoming huskier at the end. I stared at him, then left, walking out the door. My bags were already near the horses and one of his servants helped me into the carriage. Soon Reese walked out, that same smirk set in stone on his face. He sat next to me in the carriage.

"We'll have a great time" her repeated. I stared at him, then look out the window as our carriage began to move. The further we went the more tears fell down my face. And as we reached the outskirts of town—as we left, out into the country road—my mind couldn't stop racing. I couldn't stop thinking about Father, and Mother. Ali, and Fiona. Drew and...and...Eli. I couldn't stop thinking about Eli.

Suddenly, I realized, he's never gonna let me go. He's never gonna let go back. So I swallowed my tears, and wiped the remaining away. I looked out the window and said goodbye to everyone I've ever loved. I said goodbye to the open meadows and the singing birds. I said goodbye to my palace, and my Kingdom. I said goodbye to my great memories and terrible thoughts. I said goodbye to everything that joined together to make me who I am. I said goodbye to the bright sunshine and my gorgeous horse.

I said goodbye to the only world I have ever know, and will never know again.

**Ugh! I'm sorry! I know it's been a while but writer's block sucks ass. And again, sorry..I know this is short, but the next one—In Eli's POV—I plan to be pretty long. So...I hope this will tide you over for now. And I'm thinking of ways to end this story and trying to figure out how to have a happy ending. Or should I just leave Clare with Reese and have Eli wallow in his mistake? Hmm? So...suggestions...and reviews? (:**

** Thanks Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A thousand apologies! I know this is late but, seriously, with school and writers block I can't keep up! Okay, no more excuses! This chapter WILL be in Eli's POV but I don't think it will be as long as I told you—and hoped—it would be. So Yeah...Um...ENJOY! (:**

Chapter 6

I stood there, shaking, watching _him_ take away the one thing that kept me tied to the ground. I listened to his horses leave and a tear slid down my face as my whole life disappeared. I quickly wiped the tear away.

"Now" the King continued to speak, a couple of tears falling. "We spend every waking moment trying to get her back" he growled, his eyes dark. Imogen shuddered, and I looked away from her. She's a devious little whore. She knew Clare would see. She knew Clare would get pissed. She. Knew. "Everyone, your dismissed" We all began to shuffle back to our post. "Except Eli" I froze, my muscles locking in place. I slowly turned around as everyone else left. My heartbeat quickened as the King's face creased with worry.

"Come, boy. Have a seat" I nodded, hesitantly and sat down on the stool next to you.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" I asked. He cleared his throat and tear flowed down from his eyes, drowning his face.

"I'm terribly sorry Son" he choked on a sob. "I had no idea you two were involved with each other" he whispered and I choked on my own spit. My eyes bulged out and my mouth dropped open.

"W-what?" I asked him, surprised. Who told him?

"Oh boy, don't play stupid. You and Clare" he said, waving his hand dismissively. "If I would've known I would have never set up a dater for Prince Mark and Clare..." he trailed off, his hand wiping across his forehead.

"H-how did you know...sir?" I asked, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He laughed, his teeth gleaming bright against his sickly face. He patted my shoulder.

"It wasn't hard to tell. The way you looked at her, the way she looked at you, your small little hand brushes, your over protectiveness...I have a feeling it killed you as much as it killed me watching her go" he said. "You two, watching you two, are like magnets. You can't stay away from each other. You two have a connection and I have never seen my daughter so happy. And plus...the maid's know everything" he finished with a small smile. I smirked softly, my heart breaking at what he doesn't know. We aren't 'involved' anymore.

"I really care for her, but Your Majesty, I messed up. I'm probably the last thing on her mind" he laughed again, louder this time. He folded his hands over his stomach, and his face turned red. He finally composed himself and place his hand on my shoulder firmly.

"I honestly doubt that" he told me seriously, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded, smiling at him.

"What are we going to do about the...situation?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know..." he mustered. He snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went of in his head.

"I want to go after her" I said, my voice strong. The King stared at me, his eyes drinking in my expression. He suddenly shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that Eli. If anything happened to you-"

"Sir, I'll be fine. I promise. I just...I _need _to make things right with her" I whispered. I tore my eyes away from his and stared outside, overhead the pool. "I love her" I blurted out loud. My mouth dropped open and I shook my head. "I mean...I...Uh" I rambled and the King laughed.

"You may go, but at least talk Drew into going with you. I will set up horses and supplies for you guys tonight. And you will leave tomorrow" He nodded at me, smiling gratefully and whispered a "Thank you". I nodded back and he left the kitchen. I wiped the imaginary sweat off my forehead and sighed over dramatically.

"Your going after her?" Imogen asked from behind me. I turned and stared at her.

"Yes. I am" I responded to her.

"Why?" she asked, coming to sit where the King was just seconds ago.

"Because I love her" I whispered, not afraid of my feelings anymore. She stared at me, her eyes watery.

"Just two weeks ago, you loved me" she whispered. I scofffed.

"Did I?" I asked her. "You didn't care about me. You only wanted me so she _couldn't_ have me. But I believed you actually did love me and I'll be honest—I really did love you. Until I found out what a conniving, deceiving devil you are"

She stood up, fuming. "I did care about you!" she whisper-yelled. "I gave you everything! Even my virginity!"

"You asked me to have sex with you. I refused. You said if I didn't, you would hurt Clare! I didn't have another choice!" I yelled at her. She was silent, knowing that I was right. "I slept with you, to protect Clare. And soon, I actually began to feel something. Something I thought we both felt. But apparently not"

"What do you mean, apparently not?" she asked me, her eyes hurt. "I love you" she said, her voice breaking. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when?" I growled. "This morning?" she opened her mouth than closed it again, defeated. We stood there, glaring each other down when finally a smirk crossed her face.

"She'll never fall for you" she sneered. I laughed bitterly.

"Sorry to break it to you but she already has" I growled. "But because of _you_ I have to remind her of that" Imogen snickered.

"Oh has she? Has she told you she loves you?" she asked smug. I smirked and chuckled.

"Yes, she has" Imogen's smiled dropped instantly and my smirk widened. "And I've told her I love her. Now whether you believe me or not, is really not my problem and I really don't care" I smirked on last time and turned to find Drew. Imogen latched on to my arm and turned. Her face was already covered in tears.

"P-please Eli!" she begged. "Don't leave me! I love you" she cried. I stared at her, almost feeling bad but then remembered that this is how she gets people. She makes them feel guilty. I shook my head and gently pulled my arm away from her grip.

"I'm sorry Imogen, but I'm done with your games. I love Clare" I whispered and left, leaving her behind me.

A good hour later and I still haven't found Drew. I ran through the house, opening each room. I opened Clare's old room and found Ali and Drew sitting on her bed. Drew was holding a crying Ali, Ali holding Clare's favorite stuffed bear, Mr. Snuffles.

"I can't believe she's gone!" Ali blubbered. Drew rubbed her shoulder, and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"Shh, its okay. We'll get her back" he soothed her. I frowned and looked around Clare's room, remembering the fight we had just before she left. Or taken, as I should say. I cleared my throat and their heads snapped up to the door. Ali rushed to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, knowing how she is feeling. She cried a little more and then she pulled back and went to the desk. She pulled out a couple of pages from the drawer and came back to me. She cleared her throat and dried her face.

"I was going through Clare's drawer, looking for paper and I found this. I'm not sure if she wanted you to see it, but since she's not here I thought you deserved to have something" She handed me the letter and I gripped it in my hand, skimming it over. I looked up to her, tears in my eyes.

"Ali...Thank you" I told her. She smiled and went back to Drew. I nudged my head outside and Drew whispered something to Ali. Ali nodded and Drew got up, following. We walked outside and shut the door.

"Drew-" I started.

"I'll go" he stated, interrupting me. I looked at him.

"What?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with you to get Clare. I overheard the conversation" he nodded. "So...you and Clare eh?" he joked, a small smile hinting on his face. I smiled a little as welll.

"Yeah..I guess you could say that. But she's not very happy with me right now. We had a fight, right before she left" he frowned and I shrugged. "It's fine, I'll get her to talk to me. If she really loves me, she'll forgive me"

"Dude, you know she'll forgive you" Drew stated. I laughed lightly.

"I know" I said, still chuckling. "So...you and Ali eh?" I mocked him. He smirked and blushed. "Ha, look at you blush!" I teased him. He punched me.

"Shut up and read Clare's love letter, Mr. Romeo" he growled playfully. He smirked at me and and I nodded at him, as he left to go back to Ali. I sighed and decided to find a nice spot to sit and read her letter.

I walked a little ways and then I finally found a nice little bench. The sun was out and the breeze wasn't too powerful. Just enough to cool me off. I settled down on the bench and leaned forward till my elbows were resting on my knees. I unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Dearest Eli, _

_ I love you. Did you know that? As much as I hate to admit it, as much as I keep denying it, I love you. And I just realized that I haven't told you. And I have a feeling I never will be—due to the fight we just had and how I'm leaving in about a day. So, I love you. More than words can explain. More than God can explain (and you know how my family feels about God). _

_ Eli, you complete me. You make me feel like I can be more than just a Princess. You make me feel like I can have a life outside of the palace. You've understood me in places I'm not sure I understand myself in. You've made me live. And I can't thank you enough for it. I've known you all my life and yet, I've just realized how much you have changed me. How much my life was made from you. From us, playing in the Palace Garden. From us, sneaking into the horse stables to feed the horses. From us, racing down to the pond. I remember that day I told you I didn't know how to skip a rock. You almost had a heart attack, as it that was the worst thing on earth. I remember you 'ordering' me to pick up a rock and stand next to the edge of the lake. I remember you coming up behind me and wrapping one arm around my waist and the other overlapping my hand. He turned me and took me step by step, showing me how to skip it against the rippling waves. And I remember how even after I got the hang of it, even after I could do it myself, you still didn't let go of me. You held on and soon, you wrapped both arms around my waist and stayed there, resting her head against my shoulder. And for 20 minutes we stood there, your arms wrapped around mine, my head against your shoulder. I was 15. You were 16. And now—as I'm writing this—I still blush, till this day, thinking about it. It makes me think of you. And that makes me smile. _

_ I remember that day in the garden, when you almost kissed me. When your lips were so close I could feel the heat radiating off of them. I remember how my heart was. It was like the first drop of a scary roller coaster. You know when you so excited for the ride, but you terrified of the height and speed? When you pumped for the scary haunted house, but still scared out of your pants? That's what I felt. I was so ready to feel your lips on mine, but so terrified that it would be a one time thing, because Eli...I've loved you ever since I was 13. I've loved you even when I didn't know what love was. And I hoped, deep down in the pit of my stomach, that maybe one day you would love me to. Or that you already did love me. Ha, I remember waking up daily to dreams about our wedding, or the night we made love. I remember having dreams about the day you confessed your love for me in the middle of a field, with orchid petals flying within the breeze around us. I remember it all. I remember sitting in my mirror, brushing my hair say "I love you Elijah Goldsworthy". And it kills me knowing that we will never have our wedding night, or the night we make love. Because I've wanted it for so long—I still do__—and knowing that it will never happen hurts. I've prayed, and cried and hoped to everything above that one day we could be together. And I was so hopeful that it would happen. So, when we had our fight, it crushed me. When all my hopes and prayers—that I just knew would come true—were brutally erased after we had the fight, it broke me. It tore me to pieces so tiny, that they were unrecognizable. It tore me to pieces so small, they were impossible to be put back together (at least by myself that is). _

_ All in all, I just want to say I wish you the best of luck. I wish you a great life with Imogen. I hope you guys have lots of kids and I hope you tell them about me. I hope that you tell them about all the amazing adventures we've had together at the Palace. I hope that you will move on, from this, and live a happy, stress-free life. And I hope that you will be loved by the most beautiful, kindest, caring, nurturing woman there is out there. But most of all, I hope you don't forget me. _

_ Please, don't forget me Eli. _

I folded the letter back up, tears running freely down my face. I clenched the paper in my hand, crumbling it slightly. I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. How could she think I would forget her?

I heard the soft _pat_ of feet against the grass and looked up to find Ali and Drew. Ali too in my face and sat by me, her hand rubbing my shoulder. I tried my best to be calm, to keep the tears under control, but I couldn't. I broke down, sobbing into Ali. She wrapped her arms around me, crying as well.

"S-she thought I would fo-forget her?" I choked out. "How c-could I forget the one thing t-that I l-love the most?" Ali shushed me still and they finally dragged me back to the Palace. They placed me in Clare's old bed. I smelled her pillows and blankets, her vanilla scent lingering in my nose. Soon, I was out.

I woke up, Clare's sheets wrapped around me tightly. From the position of the sun outside, I'd say it was late morning. I got up and immediately went to my room to change. I walked downstairs to find servants scurrying and Drew talking to the King.

"Morning, Eli" he greeted me. I smiled and bowed. "The horses are set for you to leave tonight at 6 sharp. We have plenty of food and supplies packed. And we have estimated the time for you arrival. It should take about 4 days. 5 at the most" He explained some more things to us for the rest of the day we prepared for our trip, helping the other servants. We packed food for the horses and brushes and everything else and soon our departure was staring me in the face.

We were outside, mounting our horses. I climbed on Romeo—Clare's horse—knowing she would be excited to see him. We were told a few more instructions and a nod from the King. Imogen blew me a kiss and I ignored her, glaring. Ali shared a passionate kiss with Drew and soon we were off. I commanded Romeo to go faster and he took off, as if he knew that Clare was kidnapped and we had to find her as soon as possible. Because we did.

After hours of following their tracks in the mud and dirt, we finally broke through the trees and a humongous castle stared us in the face.

"Whoa" Drew whispered. I nodded, the castle top seeming to touch the full moon.

"Yeah, whoa..." I agreed.

"Well...lets go get your girl" Drew said, a smirk on his face. I smirked back and we slowly crept towards the castle.

**Ew! Totally did not like this ending, but I did want to end with it right before they caught her. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Ugh, been very busy! But here ya go! (:**

** If you have any suggestions, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. I kinda have an idea floating around in my head about what I want to happen (it's actually pretty heart-breaking) but still. I love suggestions! So, umm...yeah (: hahaha (: **

** Thanks a ton! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! (: Um, not really a lot to say..I've read your comments/reviews and I'm super sorry for the delayed chapters. But school is dying down and I have some more free time now, so updates should be more regular. And thank you ALL for sticking with me. You guys are pretty amazing! (: Okay, again, THANK YOU! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 7

We rode our horses just barely outside of the palace and tied them up to a tree. We put nuzzles over there mouths, keeping them quiet. First, we scouted the palace, circling it twice, looking for secret passageways or entrances. Of course, we found nothing. We ran into a couple of guards but Drew took care of that quickly, knocking them out. My mission was to find Clare. I finally found a fence, scaling up the side of castle. It led up to a room, with a balcony, the light inside flicked on. I could see shadows moving about and heard the slight ring of words being said. I pointed up the ladder type thing with vines growing in and out of it to Drew and he came over to me. He placed his hands on the fence-type thing and shook it a little, testing it's strength.

"It could work, but you would have to be super careful. It might be fine down here, but it could be a total different story up there" he told me. "I'm gonna stay down here, scour a little bit more. If I hear something or anything that makes it look like you need help I'll be up there in a flash" he said. I smiled, nodding at him and we separated.

I set my foot and tested the placement and began climbing up the scale. Heights have always been my weak point so I didn't look down, not once. Finally, I came to the top and peered over the ledge and through the balcony to find a bedroom. The bed was large, white with four post and a canopy, with a book opened and a pen laying across it. The sheets were a deep purple and the room had gold accents. I watched longer. A couple servants came in and out, setting food or drinks on a tray. After a while, no activity happened so I softly jumped over the balcony and made my way towards the bedroom.

I walked in, and smelled lilacs and lilies. A fresh bouquet was sitting on the desk, with some paper and a pen. The chair was half out, a rob draped over it. Pictures of—I'm guessing—Reese's ancestors were plastered on the walls. Just to the right of the bed was a large walk in closet, with clothes hanging, and folded neatly. Across from the bed was the desk with the paper, pen, a mirror and a jewelry box. I opened, praying it didn't make noise, and sighed in relief when it didn't. The jewelry box consisted of 8 necklaces, 2 rings, and some fancy hair clips. I picked up a ring—silver with gold cursive writing—that said, "Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger". I gasped, and dropped the ring back into the box. It landed with a soft thud and I closed the box.

I knew that ring. I know that ring from anywhere. Then why can't I remember where I know it from? How could I forget? I mentally groaned at myself, and continued to look around the desk. I picked up a piece of paper, with neat, familiar handwriting. It read, "The brave may not live forever, but the cautious don't live at all".

"The brave may not...Oh my god..."I whispered. I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.

Clare.

I heard footsteps padding across the soft carpet and panicked. I quickly ran into the closet and shut it, letting just a bit show so I could see through it. A girl walked in, with wavy black hair, and sat on the bed. She pulled out a diary and opened to the page she left off on.

I smiled and my heart soared as the girl I grew to love wrote down her thoughts in the book.

"Clare"I whispered, her name falling effortlessly from my lips. Her head snapped up, and I hid. It was silent for a while and then I peered over back and saw her writing again. I sighed in relief and began looking around the closet, noticing Clare's dresses and her sweaters. I ran my fingers along them, then froze, hearing footsteps again. I peered through the crack of the closet door and saw Reese in my view of Clare.

"Hello" he said his voice smooth. My vision blurred as my body temperature rose in anger. I placed my hand on the dagger strapped to my belt. I closed my eyes and counted ten, slowly released my hand from the daggers grip.

"What else, could you possibly what?" Clare growled. I smirked.

"Why are you so snappy with me?" he growled back. Clare scoffed.

"You took me away from everything I love" she spat. He grunted dismissively and began walking out.

"I'll be back at 10. For some...quality time" he said, his voice seductive and walked away.

Clare winced, bowed her head down and began crying.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I was so angry, so mad. I could kill him. I _will _kill him. He's not touching her. He'll touch her over my dead body. I'm taking her home. Now.

I stepped out of the closet and closed her front door. It creaked and Clare's head snapped up. I turned around and my eyes clashed with blue orbs, I've grown to love.

She stared me longer. She cocked her head to side, and her face washed with confusion. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and I smirked. Her eyes widened and I walked towards her. She stood up and met me halfway. We stopped in front of each other and she continued to stare at me. I smirked again.

"I know I'm the best looking guy in the Kingdom, but you don't have to stare" I told her, my voice smooth. She gasped and stumbled back a step.

"Your not real" she whispered.

I chuckled. "Well, last time I checked I was" I smirked again. And she let out a breath and a smile formed across her face. "Clare, it's me. I'm here. I'm here to take you back and to make sure you _never_ leave my side again" I whispered. She smiled widely and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and my arms immediately connected around her waist, picking her up from the ground. I inhaled her vanilla scent, almost dying as I realized just how much I missed her scent. How much I missed her scent.

I set her down and held on to her. She pulled away and smiled at me. Then, she hit me.

"Ow!" I groaned quietly. She hit me again, and again, and once more. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing her you idiot?" she shouted at me. "You could've gotten killed! You still can!" I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"Edwards, I don't die. You should know this already" I told her, my smirk widening. She rolled her eyes and groaned. I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips to her neck and she smiled, cranking her neck the other way. I trailed my lips up to her ear and sucked lightly on the tops of them.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and chuckled softly.

"You traveled all the way here to come get me" she said, her eyes shifting up to mine. "Your forgiven" I smiled and she lifted her head up, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her back, my hands gripping her waist tightly, pulling her into me. We kissed for a while, when someone knocked on the door. She pulled away quickly and shoved me back in the closet. She ran back to the bed and sat down, grabbing her journal and pen. The door creaked open and Clare shot up, setting the book down.

"What?" she asked, her voice soft. Reese chuckled.

"See, I knew you'd change your mind about me" he said softly. Clare pulled her lips into a tight smile. Reese walked up to her and placed her hands around her waist. I growled quietly and Clare cringed away from him. Reese chuckled and pressed his lips to Clare's neck.

"You said you would be back at t-ten" Clare stuttered, shrinking away from him.

"I lied. I do that a lot" he whispered. Clare looked at me, pleading. I shook my head, and has much as I hated it, I motioned for her to play along with it. I saw Drew's head poke through the baclony and I waved him towards Clare. Clare saw this and turned her head to Drew, and Drew motioned for a distraction. Clare nodded slightly and pulled away from Reese. She winked at him, and planted her lips on his. I nearly gagged and slowly stepped out of the closet. Drew jumped over the balcony and met me behind Reese's back.

"Get Clare outta here, I'll handle Reese and meet you back outside" I told him.

"What are you gonna do man?" Drew asked me.

"I have to kill him. For Clare and for me. He took the one thing that mattered to me. He's certainly not going to live" Drew nodded and I pulled my dagger out. Clare and Reese parted with a loud smack and I glared at him. He then turned around and punched me in the stomach, making me fall to the ground. I grunted and slammed into the desk. Drew punched across the face and grabbed Clare. Reese paid no attention to Drew and charged me.

"You stupid, stupid boy" he muttered and pounded me in the face. He hit me repeatedly and I felt the blood ooze out of my lip. I saw Drew trying to get Clare to go over the balcony but she wouldn't. I lifted my knee up and hit Reese in his stomach, hard. He doubled over in pain and I stood up, wiping blood from my mouth. I smirked evilly and kicked him.

"Get her out of here!" I growled at Drew.

"Eli, please!" Clare yelled. I ignored her and threw punches at Reese's head. I couldn't control it. No matter how many times Clare yelled at me to stop, I couldn't. I couldn't stop my hands. They were controlled by rage. I repeatedly bashed my fist into his head. My vision was clouded with rage and suddenly a burning pain stung my stomach. I stopped punching him, and gripped my stomach. I pulled my hand away and blood covered it. I stared at Reese, and then at my bloody dagger in his hand. I looked at the blood seeping out of my stomach and back at him. He smirked at me, and suddenly the room was spinning. Reese stood up, smirked and left the room. I fell over, gasping as the pain shot through me as I hit the ground.

"ELI!" Clare screamed and raced over to me. She pushed my hair away from my face and and tears ran down her face. She grabbed the silk blanket and wrapped it around me. I groaned as she pressed pressure to the wound.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, as more tears poured down her face. I stared up at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, honey. Remember, I don't die" I gasped out, and chuckled softly.

She smiled sadly and let a breathy laugh escape her lips.

"Your an idiot" she whispered. I slowly started to lose sight of the world around me and started to slip into darkness. Clare realized this and her eyes widened, slightly and she gripped me harder.

"No, Eli. No, please! Eli, you have to stay with me! You have to!" she started to shout at me. "I love you! You can't leave me! Please, Eli! Please!" she cried. "I love you"

I couldn't find my voice, to respond to her and the last thing I heard was an "I love you" from Clare.

_I love you too, Clare. _I thought. _ I love you too... _

With that final thought, I began to fall into a dark world.

** Reviews? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**:D Update! (:**

Chapter 8

I couldn't breathe. He wasn't with me. The world was no more without him. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. There was no more oxygen, because I wasn't breathing. I wasn't _trying_ to breathe. I don't want to, not without him. Tears silently fell down my face as I held on to the boy, hoping maybe he would come back.

He didn't.

I slowly slipped away from him, and leaned my body against the cold floor. Terrible sobs ripped through my chest, like a hungry lion. My heart howled in pain and I wasn't sure if I could take it. The world stopped. Everything stopped and nothing seemed to matter anymore. I clutched my stomach, wishing I could just break myself in half. It would hurt a lot less than this.

Dry, soundless, cries were coming out of my mouth, burning my throat as if I was pouring acid down the tubes. I shook and convulsed, as I tried to catch a beat to breath. I hyperventilated, my chest hurting with agonizing pain. And finally, I breathed in oxygen, like a wave of cool air on a hot summer's day and let out a pain-stricken scream.

He didn't budge.

I hear clamor downstairs, grunts of effort and—swords?-but I didn't care. I couldn't. My mind—my heart—wouldn't allow it. I was stuck in the position of finally realizing that Eli is dead. I'll never see him again. I'll never see him smile, or smirk or laugh, or...or...anything. I'll never see him look at me with those heart-stopping emerald eyes. I'll never see his shirtless upper body, or his soft black hair. I'll never see his eyes light up. I'll never see him.

"Clare" Someone whispered. I shook my head. "Clare" they whispered again. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up, to find Drew. His face was blood splattered on it, as did his shirt. I looked down at his hands, and they were covered in blood. I looked back up at him, staring into his eyes.

"It's done. _He's_ done." he whispered to me. "And...a few—or a lot—of his workers/servants" he chuckled nervously. I stood up and dragged him to the bathroom.

I helped him get clean, wiping his face and stealing some of Reese's clothes for him to change into. After we both were cleaned and changed, we paid our attention back to Eli, who was still breathing well, just knocked out cold. He'd lost a lot of blood. He applied more pressure to his wounds and he carried down to the horses.

I smiled as I saw Romeo, but I settled in the carriage with Eli. Drew tied Romeo to Lucy—Ali's horse, that Drew rode—and gave me some food. Drew hopped on the horse and we slowly rode away. I didn't touch the food, and laid Eli's head in my lap. I stroked my fingers through his hair soothingly, praying to everything above that he makes it. He didn't deserve to die because of me.

As we picked up speed, I looked back to his Palace. All the lights were still on and it looked gorgeous—looked glowing with majesty—from the outside. I shuddered, thinking of what was inside and turned back. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, letting the lull of the carriage ride try to put me at ease. I rested my fingers in between strands o Eli's hair and I felt tears slowly run down my cheeks, as I drifted off.

I woke up, in my bed. My curtains were opened as were the windows, letting in a nice, warming breeze. I slowly opened my eyes, suddenly remember the horrific events from last night. I shook my head, sinking back into the covers. I buried my head in the pillows, groaning softly, the images still fresh in my head. _He's dead..._

I shot back up, the sun a little higher than when I woke up earlier. I jumped out of bed and threw on jeans and tank top. I ran to Eli's room, not bothering to cover my feet or knock. I bust through the door and stumbled in. I took in a deep breath and smiled, pushing my hair back out of my eyes.

"Eli" I whispered, my voice soft. His head snapped up and his green eyes clashed with mine. His mouth instantly set into the smirk I've grown to adore.

"Long time no see Princess" he greeted, his voice suave—as always. I smiled and chuckled a bit, looking down at my feet. "Shut the door" he said softly after a while. I stepped in and closed the door, making a small squeak. I stood at the door, my hands interlaced behind my back. Eli stared at me, his expression amused. He slowly sat up, wincing once. I ran to him, softly pushing his shoulder down signaling him to stay. He shook his head. _Same old stubborn Eli,_ I thought to myself. "I want to sit up" he argued. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist, carefully helping him up. He leaned back against his pillows, already exhausted and I took a big step back, interlacing my fingers again. He smirked at me.

"I don't bite y'know" he said. "...Only if you want me too" he finished, with a wink. I blushed, smiling and took a step closer. He scooted over in his bed and patted empty space next to him. I chuckled and he pulled the covers back. I walked to the bed, getting in the covers and leaning against the wall with him. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

It was silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I didn't need to talk. Just being with him—knowing he was alive and okay—was enough for me. He pressed his lips to the top of my head and I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around his waist, making sure I didn't hurt him. His window was open as well, and I listened to the birds chirp happily and watched the breeze move the curtains gracefully.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, after the lark was done was done with her beautiful song. Eli chuckled lightly.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. The nurse gave me these pills to knock me out while they cleaned the cut and bandaged it. Then I slept for a good night or so, and know I'm feeling a lot better. They've come in a while to check on the progress of the healing cut, and I predict that it's going to leave a manly, kick-ass scar" he said, and I could practically smell the smugness coming from him. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You got stabbed, and your talking about the kick-ass scar it's going to leave once it's healed..." I whispered. "Only you, Eli...only you" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"You love it" he said, pressing a kiss to my temple. I smiled, knowing it was the full truth.

"Sadly" I joked with him. He laughed, louder this time.

"My sarcasm is doing you good" he said, still chuckling. I smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a while, his voice serious. I sighed and looked back outside.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Don't lie to me Clare. You're a terrible liar" he stated. I laughed.

"You know me too well" I smirked at him, and took a breath. "I'm...not too great" I told him. He stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"...Well...What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel...that...I feel responsible fore everything!" I confessed. "For my brother, for you, for dragging you guys into my shit! I just...I feel like you guys should hate me. This wouldn't have happened if I-"

"If you what?" Eli interrupted, outraged. "If you hadn't gone with him to protect your Kingdom? If you hadn't met him, so he couldn't have killed your brother? If you hadn't convinced me and Drew to go get you? Clare, none of this is your fault. I don't see why you can't see that! You didn't ask Reese to kill your brother. You didn't ask him to be a complete dick. You didn't ask us to come save you. We wanted to" he paused and lifted my chin to face him. "_I _wanted to" he whispered. I looked in his eyes, my whole being melting. He moved his face forward and I met him halfway. Our lips collided and the world seemed to stop. The birds stopped singing, the breeze stopped blowing, the animals stopped chattering. We moved in sync, his tongue grazing my bottom lip. I happily let him in, and his tongue dominated my mouth and I smiled. I place my hand on his cheek, pulling him closer.

Our lips parted, with a low smack and I began breathing again. I opened my eyes and giggled quietly as I saw Eli's eyes still closed and his mouth still puckered. I took the pad of my thumb and wiped away a small amount of saliva from the corner of his mouth. I brought it to my thumb and sucked, watching as his eyes darkened a fraction. I giggled again and leaned back against him, tracing patterns again his defined six-pack. He ran his fingers through my hair repeatedly, and I held myself back from moaning.

"Your hair always smells so good" he whispered, sniffing loudly. I laughed.

"Why thank you" I giggled. I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Your heartbeat is really fast. Are you sure your okay?" I asked him, sitting up to look at him. He laughed heartily.

"Nah, I'm fine. My heart tends to do that around you" he whispered the last part. I smiled, blushed, and laid my head back down on his chest.

There was a knock on the door and Eli yelled, "Come in!" The door opened and my Father came in. I smiled and got up, running to him. He caught me in a tight embrace and kissed my hair.

"Hi daddy" I said, smiling.

"Oh, hi sweetheart" he said, his face glowing with happiness. We finally let each other breath and my Dad turned to Eli. He walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stared into his eyes, intensely and I almost became scared of what my Father was about to say.

"Thank you" he said slowly, sincerely. Eli nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course" he whispered back. I smiled and crossed my arms.

My Father and Eli talked for a while, and I went to go find Drew. I found him talking to Ali in the family area.

"Clare!" Ali squealed and ran to me. We hugged tightly and she immediately began telling me everything I missed. For one day, I sure did miss a lot. After me and Ali talked, I went to Drew. It was weird and for a few minutes we just stood there staring at each other. Then I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a deathly grip. He hugged me back and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it" he said. I smiled and went off to go talk to everyone. I talked to my Mom, Ali, Fiona, and Holly J for a while. Imogen was there too, but we weren't really one speaking terms I guess you could say. I spent an hour and a half downstairs reacquainting with everyone, but I soon began to miss Eli. I excused myself and went back upstairs to Eli. I knocked on his door, and heard him yell "Come in!" I peeked my head through the door, and he waved his hand at me impatiently. I giggled and walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked to his bed, resuming my position on his bed from earlier.

We talked for what seemed like forever about nothing and anything. We talked about his favorite type of pancakes, my favorite color, what I'm going to do to the Kingdom when I'm Queen and his fear of dead mice.

"So...I found the letter you wrote me before Reese came and got you" he whispered. I nodded slowly. "Ali gave it to me" he explained. I nodded, remembering exactly what I said in that letter. I groaned mentally, letting my head fall back. That was more of a diary page than a letter. I didn't want him reading that!

"So..you want all that? The wedding, the...sex?" he asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Eli...I...you weren't supposed to see that. And, well-" I was interrupted my his lips pressing into mine, silencing me. The kiss was so passionate, I'm not sure what was going on but I knew I was kissing back with as much passion as he was giving me. I trialed my hand up to his soft locks and pulled lightly. He moaned against my mouth and every nerve in my body felt like an electric current went through it. He broke the kiss, leaving me breathless.

"Good...So do I" he whispered. I smiled at him, tears in my eyes. He saw this and wiped them away quickly as they fell. "Why are you crying beautiful?" he asked. I blushed and smiled. I wiped away a tear he missed and looked up at him.

"Because I'm an overemotional teenage girl" I joked with him, sniffling. He laughed and pressed his lips to my forehead, letting them linger there.

"I love you, so much" he whispered, still laughing. I looked at him, his eyes shining.

"I love you too" I told him. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Another knock was hear and we broke away, Eli groaning. Ali opened the door and walked in with Drew. They situated themselves on the edge of the bed and I laughed, watching Eli glare at them.

"Did we interrupt something?" Drew teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes. You did" he half growled. I giggled again, leaning against his chest. Drew smirked and nodded.

"Mission accomplished" he said. I smiled

We talked for a while, catching up and just being together. It was good. Much needed. Eli soon fell asleep, the drugs kicking in again. Ali and Drew left, while I stayed there watching him. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed softly, his mouth barely parted, his face relaxed in pure peace. His breath came in and out of his mouth, slowly and every once in a while you could hear a quiet snore. I smiled, giggling silently, and kissed him softly on his cheek. I got up and walked to his door, shutting it softly. I walked back to my room, my heart light. I sat on my bed and laid back, my head hitting my soft lush pillow. I let the breeze flow across my cheeks and smiled, hearing the birds sing even louder. I got up and put some music on and began cleaning my already clean room. Love Story by Taylor Swift came on and I squealed quietly and immediately began singing along.

_ "_We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flashbacks starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air. See the lights see the party the ballgowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say "Hello", little did I know. That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my Daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you "Please don't go!" And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all is left to do is run. You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess its a love story baby just say-"

"Yes" a deep voice finished for me. I stopped my belting of lyrics and crazy dancing, turning around to find a shirtless Eli leaning against my doorway, a hand on his hurt hip. I jumped and ran to him.

"Your an idiot! Why are you up?" I yelled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders, helping him to my bed. He chuckled and I glared at him. "Again, why are you up? You need rest" I told him. He smiled at me.

"I missed you" he said, as I laid the covers over his waist. I smiled and blushed.

"I would've stayed, but you fell asleep. And you need your rest" I told him, crawling in next to him. He chuckled once and pulled me closer.

"I'm fine. I just need you" He whispered. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck. I pressed multiple kisses to his neck, sucking and biting.

"I love you" I whispered into his neck. He laughed and squeezed my waist.

"I love you too, so much" he whispered.

For the next few days, things were normal. I spent a lot of time with Eli, helping him get healed and well, being together. It was Monday know, and apparently ever since Eli and Drew left to come get me, no one has seen Imogen. She just disappeared. I and Eli have talked about her, and the conversation they had before he left, but other than that...no one has talked about her. She's a ghost.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, for Lunch and caught up with my Father.

"Hi Daddy" I greeted him, a smile on my face. I pulled on my zip-up hoodie and opened the refrigerator. I grabbed the orange juice and a glass. I drank my orange juice quickly and placed the glass in the counter. My Dad looked up at me and smiled. "Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good. Really good" I said, smiling.

"Honey, I picked out your groom" my Dad announced. I dropped my smile and stared at him.

"But, y-you said that..." I started.

"I know what I said. But I have a good feeling that you'll like this suitor" he said, a smile on his face.

"I'll like this suitor?" I yelled, outraged. "But-" I started but was soon interrupted. My Dad grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, facing the pool. Out there was Eli, on one knee, holding up an opened box. My Dad pushed me forward and I slowly walked outside, to the pool, the breeze blowing my hair around my face. Eli smirked and looked up at me with shining green eyes.

"Princess Clare Diane Edwards" he whispered, his voice smooth. I smiled, tears in my eyes. He took a deep breath, never breaking his gaze from mine. "Will you let me call you mine? Will you let me protect you from anything and everything? Will you let me become King to your soon-to-be Queen?" I almost fainted, waiting for the words. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I smiled and laughed, nodding my head.

"Yes" I whispered. "Yes" He beamed and stood up, picking me up. He twirled me around, kissing my neck.

"I love you" he whispered, as he placed me back on solid ground. "I love you" I laughed and kissed him slowly.

"I love you too" he placed the gorgeous, huge ring on my finger. It was a beautiful diamond, with other diamonds surrounding the main one on a simple silver band that fit perfectly around my finger. I admired it and hugged Eli, happy.

"Ah, yes!" My Father came outside, clapping his hands together. "I take that you like the suitor?" he asked, his voice light. I laughed.

"I love the suitor" I said, staring at Eli. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Well, come inside. We have some wedding plans to arrange" My Father, smiled and we walked inside, Eli and I hand-in-hand.

**This was more of a fluff story. But I need help. I'm stuck. But FIRST!...Did you guys realy think I was gonna let Eli die? Ha! NO! Of course not! I love Eli! I couldn't let him die. Psshh...**

** SECONDLY! I'm not sure If I should just go on with the wedding, or have Imogen come back. I know some reviews wanted her to come back and cause complications, so...Hit that review button. (: **

** P.S. Yes, I will include their steamy wedding night. (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So, this story will probably be coming to an end. Not now! Of course not, but, probably in a couple of chapters, but yeah. (: Okay, ENJOY! :D **

Chapter 9

I woke up, a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I lifted my head up and saw Eli, his eyes closed, still asleep. I smiled and laid my head back on his chest. I lifted my hand up and stared at my ring, remembering the wonderful events of last night. He's mine. I'm his. I couldn't ask for anything else.

Eli stirred and I looked up at him, twirling my ring around my fingers under the covers. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I giggled and greeted him with a slow kiss. He smiled into the kiss and I pulled away.

"Morning, sweetheart" he whispered. I smiled, and blushed.

"Morning, _husband_" I joked with him. He laughed, his voice vibrant.

"I like the sound of that" he whispered. He slithered his hand up my back and pulled me to his chest, pressing his incredibly soft lips to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue dominate my mouth, as he soft hands ran down my waist. He jerked us over, and suddenly I was on top of him. I giggled, breaking the kiss and Eli smirked at me. He opened his brilliant green eyes and smirked at me. He rubbed circles around my waist and I smiled, leaning back in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a while, my fingers threading themselves in his hair. We pulled away from each other reluctantly and I smiled at him.

"We have a wedding to plan" I whispered to him. He laughed once.

"Indeed we do, Princess" he said. I smiled and removed myself from him. I got up and dressed for the day in a light blue elbow length dress. Eli got up as well, stretching and I couldn't keep my eyes from the defined V-shape around the band of his boxers. I blushed at the thoughts that flashed across my mind, and went to open my windows.

"Ready?" he asked me. I turned around to find him in his works pants and I a white long-sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand. We walked down the stairs to the breakfast table where Father was sitting with list of papers and two servants around him.

"Good! The lovely couple is awake!" he smiled brightly. I blushed and we took a seat across from him. "We have _tons_ of wedding plans to arrange. Okay, so place?" Father said, looking up at me. I turned to Eli and he stared at me.

"Garden?" I said, more as a question. Dad nodded and wrote a couple of words and checked something. Off.

"Okay, the Chef as already started on the cake and all the reception food. The Seamstress is already working on your dress and the white carpet and all that fun stuff. I have some workers working on an flower arch that will be placed above the priest, and I have flowers being ordered as we speak" he rushed out, his words mushing together.

"Dad...have you slept since last night?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

"Eh...not really, to be honest. Your Mother is still asleep, but I was so excited I just had to get started" he said, his talking fast. I laughed lightly and Dad continued to ask me questions about the wedding. By lunch, we all were exhausted, but we had a good portion of the wedding planned out. I looked at Eli, once we were done for the day and he smiled at me.

"Get ready, Princess" he whispered to me.

The next week was absolutely hectic. There was always noise or scuffles being heard throughout the house at anytime of night. People where running like crazy, trying to get ready for the wedding that was taking place in just a couple of days. I was fairly calm as I got fitted for my dress and Eli and I taste-tested food. The Palace was hectic and I couldn't handle it, I just couldn't. I searched for Eli, telling him I was gonna go for a walk, but couldn't find him so I left. I went to the horse stables and grabbed Romeo. I hopped on and rode past the meadows, to the small river. I got off Romeo and grabbed his rope in my head. I sat down and rested my hands in the plush grass, crossing my legs. The water was beautiful. The sun was high, making the water sparkle and the wind made ripples across the water, enchanting me. I watched the water, and the flowers sway in the wind. This is when I really love living out here, in nature. It's very peaceful. I ran my fingers through the grass, pulling up some flowers. I opened my hand and watched the wind pick them up, taking them away.

"Escaping you duties, Princess" a high-pitched voice said. I turned, and almost choked on my spit.

"Imogen" I whispered. She smirked. I stood up, turning Romeo to the front. I clutched his rope and scooted closer to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked here.

"Why I came for the wedding, of course" she said, her voice innocent. I stared at her, my eyebrows raised.

"How did you know?" I asked her, my eyes turning to slits. She laughed, her hand folding over her stomach.

"Oh, Clare. Sweet, innocent, Clare. I've been here since early this morning" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Eli let me in" she said. My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. She stared at me, realization coming over her. "Wait...he didn't tell you?" she asked, holding in her laughter. I looked at her.

"Tell me what?" I said softly. She continued to laugh, tears streaming down her eyes. I grew angry. "Tell. Me. What?" I growled. She stopped laughed, wiping away her tears.

"Sweetie, he's cheating on you. With me" she stated.

"Your lying" I said. She laughed again.

"Honey, where did you think he was when you couldn't find him, earlier today?" she asked. "Preparing for the wedding? Ha!" I started shaking and my vision blurred. "It was actually a nice feeling. I've missed him. I've missed his hands all over my body, his soft lips trailing the length of my neck. And that body of his...Ooh" she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"I don't believe you" I whispered, my voice barely audible. She giggled.

"Oh believe it, sweetie. Your done" she said. "Well, I better go. I have places to be" she winked at me. "Toodles!" she said, walking away.

She was gone for a good 10 minutes before I could move. I didn't want to believe her...but what if she's right? What if he really is cheating on me...

"He wouldn't" I told myself. "He wouldn't" I sat down, crossing my legs. I could feel the tears in my eyes and as much as I didn't want to cry, I still did. Romeo sat down, and laid his head lightly against mine. I cried harder, not knowing exactly what I was crying about. I mean, I wasn't for sure if Eli really was cheating, but still. Just the thought of it hurt. It killed me. My head began to hurt from all the crying but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to cry. For Christ Sake's, I'm getting married in 2 days! If anything I should be angry and frustrated yelling at people, not crying my eyes out with a horse. I sighed and Romeo grunted, and his head perked up.

"Clare! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Eli yelled, as Lucy came closer. I quickly wiped my tears and sniffled. Eli hopped off the horse and came to me. I kept my head down as Eli joined me on the grass. "Clare..." he said and grabbed my face gently, turning me towards him. "Babe, whats wrong?" he asked, wiping the remaining tears away.

"Where were you today, after we finished the meeting with Dad?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I had to get fitted for the tux, I was upstairs in the sewing room with Holly J and your mom" he answered. I stayed silent.

"Clare?"

"Are you cheating on me with Imogen" I blurted out. Eli stared at me, his eyes wide. Then he began to laugh, tears coming down his face. I stood up, outraged. "Your laughing!" I yelled at him. He stopped laughing and looked up at me, realizing I was angry. I grunted and walked off, furious.

"Clare! Wait!" Eli yelled at me. I started to run and my feet pounded against the soft grass. I ran faster, my legs pumping and suddenly I was flying. I pounded into the ground, Eli on top off me.

"You tackled me?" I yelled at him. "You fucking tackled me!" he grunted above me as I tried to get free of his hard grip.

"You wouldn't stop running away from me, so yes, I tackled you!" he told me. "Now, stay...still!" I finally gave up and let him pin my arms down against the soft grass. He panted above me and shifted slightly.

"Imogen threw herself at me. I pushed her off and cussed her out" he whispered to me. "Ask Holly J. She heard it all through the door" I looked up at him, seeing nothing but the truth. He wasn't lying. I was just insecure. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Sorry" I whispered, leaning up to peck his lips. He smiled into the kiss and we pulled away. "I love you. She just...and I was so...ugh!" I groaned.

"Babe, it's okay. It's okay. She's just jealous and I hate to see that she got to you before your wedding. You should be happy!" he told me.

"I am!" I argued. "I just..." I shrugged. "I don't know" I whispered, my voice low. Eli smirked at me, and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He thrust his tongue in my mouth, exploring. I groaned softly, feeling his erection on my thigh. I smiled and brought him closer.

"Hmm, I love you" he whispered between kisses. I smiled, arching my neck to him.

"I love you more" I replied.

"Ha, yeah right" he argued.

"Yeah, right" I said, giggled. "I'm glad you agree with me" I smiled as I listened to his enchanting laugh.

"Alright, alright. You win" he surrendered. I smiled.

"Good" I smirked at him and leaned up for a kiss.

We got up and went back to our horses, and took a ride. We rode down the river and back up laughing and talking, discussing wedding details, and everything else ahead in our path. We stayed out for hours and finally we headed back when the sun started to set. We put our horses away and walked in the doors, greeted my multiple servants.

"What type of flowers did you want?" one said.

"Chocolate or Vanilla? Both?" another chimed.

"How big do you want the arch?"

"What time are we having the wedding?"a voice squeaked.

"How many dishes do you want at the reception?"

"Hey! What about music?" Ali chirped, a smile spreading across her face. I smiled at her and my Father came through the door. His hair was messy and his eyes eyes had dark circles underneath his eyes. I walked to him, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Dad. Sleep!" I told him. He laughed and shook his head dismissively.

"Oh, sweetie I'm fine" he assured. "The dress is done—as your tux Eli—, the flower arch is done, the white carpet is done and all the decorations are done and ready to be put up tomorrow before the wedding. The flowers came in earlier this morning, and I told the Kingdom just a few hours ago. Everything is ready for tomorrow" he said, sighing. I smiled at him and hugged him. "All you have to do is wake up tomorrow and say "I do". Everything else is already taken care of" I smiled and went back to Eli. He grabbed both my hands and we faced each other.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me. I chuckled softly.

"Just a little" I responded, truthfully. "You?"

He nodded. "Just a little" he quoted me. I smiled and pressed my lips up to his. He kissed back enthusiastic and we pulled away, hearing the reaction of the servants.

We spent the rest of the day making last minute arrangements to the wedding plans. We helped set up the benches for the guests out in the garden and we also helped place the arch. Perry lights were strung around every tree within 20 feet. It was an evening wedding and the it would most likely be dark during the receptions. Tables were set further out towards the river for the dinner and a large white tent was over the food table and the seating tables. We went back inside and helped fold napkins and place the dishes in their spots. We pulled off flower petals to spread over the white tablecloths and the white carpet I'm walking across. We listened to and approved the music and we finished planning the wedding to the minute.

Around 9, Eli and I finally said good night to everyone and we went up to my room, getting ready for bed. I crawled into bed and soon, Eli joined me. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked him. He laughed.

"But of course!" he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. I pushed him playfully and he smirked at me. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you" I whispered, after sometime of silence. He smiled and pressed his lips in my hair, letting them linger.

"Hmm, I love you too babe. I love you too" he whispered. We didn't say anything after that. We didn't need to. Everything had already been said. We were both ready for whatever life throws at us. And tomorrow, we will be officially ready.

Someone's lips traced over my forehead, down my check and to the corners of my mouth. A hand brushed my hair from my face and I slowly opened my eyes to find Eli.

"Morning soon-to-be Mrs. Goldsworthy" he whispered. I smiled and blushed.

"I like the sound of that" I whispered back, kissing his lips. "Good morning" Someone knocked on our door and my Dad walked in. I smiled at him, slightly embarrassed he caught me and Eli in the same bed. I know we are getting married today, but still.

"Why are you still in bed?" My Dad playfully shouted at us. "Up! Up! Up! We have a wedding to get ready for!" he walked out, clapping his hand. I giggled softly and Eli smirked as we got up to get dressed. I dress comfortably in shorts and a tank tap since I would be changing her in a few hours. I looked at the clock and it read 11:17. The wedding starts at 4. I stretched and walked to the seamstress's room with Eli in tow.

"No way!" she yelled. "Eli, it's tradition. The groom can't see the bride until the wedding. It's bad luck!" she said. I looked at Eli and laughed at his pouted face. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I trailed over to his ear.

"You can have me all to yourself tonight" I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and giggled at his face. His eyes were wide and darkened, his mouth slightly open, and his cheeks held a slight blush. I kissed him once on the lips and retreated into her room, waving.

Kill me now. I have spent hours on end in this chair and were not even halfway done with my make-up, let alone hair! I groaned as my Mom picked up the creamer again, and began to apply it to my face.

"Honey, stay still! You move more than a clock!" she scolded me. I smiled.

"Are you done yet?" I whined. She laughed.

"Your getting married today and you still whine" she said, a small smile on her lips. "Holly J! Fiona!" she called. "Can you start on her hair. I want a nice up do" she put down the cream and model what she wanted on my hair. "The combs will go here" she lifted my hair and placed her hands on the underside of my head. " and the hair will be piled on top of her head. Around the curve of the bun the flower crown will be placed neatly and be held by these combs. The veil will hang off the those combs as well" she said some other junk, but I wasn't listening. I tuned her out and let them transform me.

Finally, my Mom patted my shoulder and turned me around to look in the huge mirror. I gasped as I looked at the unrecognizable creature sitting in the chair.

"Whoa..." I whispered. Who was she? "It's...me?" My Mom laughed, her hand folding over her stomach.

"Of course it is!" she told me, fixing a stray hair. "Let's get you in your dress!" she clapped and rushed me to the closet. She pulled out a beautiful dress, with an embroidered corset and gorgoues skirt with swirls, little sparkles showing here and there when it moved. It was strapless and went to the floor, shimmering in a white waterfall.

"Jesus..." I whispered. "It's...it's beautiful!" I gushed, tears coming to my eyes.

"No!" Mom yelled. "Do NOT cry! If you cry then you'll ruin your make up, then I'll cry, then you'll cry even harder. Don't cry!" she said, laughing a bit. I laughed as well, and waited for the tears to dry and go back up in my head...or wherever they go. Mom unzipped the dress and slowly pulled it out. Mom and I eased it over my hair—with the help of Holly J, Fiona, and Ali—and I looked at myself in the mirror as my mom placed the combs, crown, and veil in my hair. I smiled as my Mom finished, stepping back. I admired myself. The gown was gorgeous and my make-up and hair just added to the affect.

"How do you feel?" My mom asked. I laughed and looked at the flower crown on my head.

"Like a Princess" I whispered, honestly. "For the first time in my life, I feel like a Princess" My Mom smiled, and began to teary-eyed. "Mom..." I whispered. She sniffed and carefully hugged me. I hugged back and Fiona handed me my flowers.

"It's 3:55. Let's roll" Fiona said. I smiled at her and thanked them both. I walked down the stairs to meet my Dad, dressed in his best tux. He saw me, and his jaw dropped.

"Beautiful" he whispered simply. I blushed and smiled, placing my arm in his. We began walking, Holly J and Fiona dropping rose petals behind us. As we came closer to the garden, the smell of flowers and the music increased. My breathing started to get heavy and Dad squeezed my arm. We walked just to where a tree hid us, and Dad looked down at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, tears in his eyes.

"Of course" I said to him, smiling, and we walked out.

**SORRY! I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm in marching band and we had practice everyday last week, a game on Friday and a competition ALL DAY in Missouri Saturday. I planned on finishing this chapter Thursday, reviewing it Friday and posting it but as you can see...that didn't exactly happen. I'm so sorry I couldn't make this longer, but I've made you guys wait a long time! Moving on, You guys rock! Really! I hope you liked this chapter. And yes for, Imogen will crash the wedding...SPOILER ALERT! Haha, a little late but y'know! (: I like this chapter. And the next one—their wedding—will be lots of detail and will probably be the last chapter if not, the second to last. :( Yeah, it's pretty sad...but I have ideas for one-shots that are floating up a storm in my head so be on the look-out! (: Haha!**

** Reviews? Suggestions? (:**


	10. Chapter 10

** Ah! Chapter 10! Right? Ha-ha! (: Enjoy!**

** P.S. This will be in Eli's POV. Or mostly at least (:**

Chapter 10

I finished putting on my tux, and a servant gently shined my shoes. I thanked him and Drew walked in, dressed. He smiled at me and I returned it. My eyes shot around the room, as I focused on trying to dry my sweaty palms. Drew came up to me and patted my back.

"You nervous?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Very" I replied. Drew scoffed.

"Why?" he asked. "It's nothing you guys haven't said before" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not about the wedding. I'm fine for the wedding. I'm anxious to see how Clare looks right now, but I'm fine. It's tonight I'm worried about" I told him. He looked at me as if I had three heads.

"What's tonight?" he asked. I groaned.

"Tonight. The wedding night. Our first night as a married _couple, _as in two" he still didn't understand. "_Together_. As _one_" Realization crossed his face.

"Oh..._oh!_ As one because—yeah. Got it" he said, a slight blush on his cheeks. I nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I'm nervous about" I whispered. Drew nodded.

"That's understandable" he said, still nodding.

"Well? Any suggestions?" I asked him.

"Just...take it slow. Don't go to fast. Since it's her first time, pleasure her first. Let her feel good" he said and I stared at him, shocked. "What?" he asked, innocently. "Ok! I've been spending a lot of time with Ali! She loves this stuff" he told me and I laughed. I ran my fingers through my hair fixing them and rewashed my face for the 3rd time. I looked at myself in the full size mirror and fixed my tux jacket. I took a deep breath and smoothed my pants down.

"Alright, showtime" I whispered to myself. I walked out of my room and down to the garden to get in place. I took my spot next to the priest, in front of Drew.

"You got the ring?" I asked him, wiping my hands on my pants. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, I dropped it down the sink" he told me, sarcastically. I laughed and he smiled. "Of course I have the ring" he told me after my laughter had died down. I nodded at him and finally took the chance to look around. The garden looked amazing.

When you first walked in on the white carpet, all can see are benches, with pure white tablecloths and brightly colored flowers as decoration on the sides of the benches. The weather was perfect, the sun just beginning to set. You could hear the calming rush of the water in the nearby river and the birds were chirping the perfect song for the occasion. The flower arch was beautifully arranged, each flower placed perfectly. The guest were all seated, looking their best, chattering away. Butterflies flew by, and the wind blew at just the perfect speed. Over to the left and up, where the reception was being held, were tables with white tablecloths that had perfectly arranged napkins and plates. The silverware was set up just right as were the glasses. Rose petals had been sprinkled over the tablecloths for a nice fragrance while we ate. But you really didn't need one, the food was fragrance enough. It smelled delicious. And our cake? Perfect. Every tier, every detail, every design was flawlessly done, with hard work and care. So much care, I really didn't want to eat it. I just wanted to preserve it and save all its glory and hard work. Everything was perfect. Just like it was planned.

Soon, the music began and the guest quieted down. My nerves sky-rocketed and suddenly my whole body was sweaty. I was nervous. A few seconds later Clare stepped out, her arm around her Father and everything vanished. All that mattered was Clare. It felt as if someone picked up an eraser and took away everything but Clare. She was gorgeous.

Her hair was up in a gorgeous, neat bun, a crown of flowers around the top. The veil flowed down her back, easily, lightly moving in the wind. Her dress was strapless, fully accentuating the curve of her breasts and slim figure. Her bodice was beaded carefully, into perfect swirls flowing down her body. The skirt was big and shimmery, also sporting swirls and you could see sparkles as she moved down the aisle. I moved back up to her face, and again the world stopped. She blushed at my intense, admiring gaze and I wanted to freeze time. I didn't want anything to happen else. I wanted to take a snapshot right there, and live it in forever. She had just the perfect amount of blush to highlight her bright blue eyes, and her glossy kissable lips. And the way the sunlight made her glow like an angel, wasn't helping my already clouded mind at all.

She finally reached the end of the carpet, and she looked at her Dad. He smiled and I walked to them, as he handed her off to me. I smiled at him and he nodded. I led Clare back up to the Priest. He began talking but I didn't hear him. I was too dissolved in Clare. Clare winked at me, letting me know it was my turn to say our vows. We had written our own. I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath.

"Clare" I started off with. "You are everything to me. I...I know I've messed up before, but you've never given up on me. Never. You've always been there, no matter what. And I can never ever thank you enough for that. But it doesn't mean I won't try. Because, Clare, I won't stop trying until the day I die. I love you. With everything I have in me and it scares the crap out of me. I've never felt like this about anyone and I don't know what the feeling is—if it's supposed to feel this way—but I like it. No, I love it. And nothing, no one, in this world or the next can change that. Because I love you. So much" I breathed out, my voice shaky and smiled at the tears in Clare's eyes. She looked up at me and began talking.

"I can't express in words how I feel about you. It's...something that no one can really understand. Comprehend. I'm not even sure I understand it. But that's the thing with you. I never know whats going to happen. My whole life, it has been planned for me, but with you its like exploring new land. You don't know what happens or what will come in your way. But it doesn't matter, because as long as I'm with you I will be okay. I could be dying...but as long as I was with you. I'd be fine" she paused, taking a deep breath. She looked up at me and continued speaking. "I love you. That all it comes down to, and I promise you I'm here forever. However long forever is...I'm here. I love you and I'll always be here" she breathed out and smiled at me as a tear rolled down her eyes. I smiled. Suddenly, someone clapped. It was slow, weird. Everyone looked around and soon Imogen stepped out in a dress.

"That was gorgeous. Just gorgeous" she said, her voice acid-like. Clare sighed sadly and I grabbed her hands. Imogen slowly walked up the aisle, looking around. "Nice set-up you got here. I'm sad, I wasn't invited" she faked pouted and I glared at her.

"Leave" I whispered, my voice strong. "You are not welcome here"

"Oh really? That's not what you were saying yesterday, now is it?" she sneered.

I chuckled. "Your a liar Imogen. Always have been, always will be" Her facade faltered a bit and she stared at me.

"Eli, I love you! You can't do this!" she yelled, her high, baby-whiny voice coming out. "And you love me too!" I groaned.

"I did love you! But then I finally found out your true colors. I found out who you really are, and that is someone I don't even want to talk to you. Your a liar, and demanding, and manipulative. You used people and step all over them just to feel good about yourself. And you don't care. You never cared about me and I gave you everything!" I told her, my voice rising until finally I was yelling. I lowered my voice, clearing my throat. "I will not allow you to ruin my wife's wedding. Or my wedding, for that matter" With that, I turned to the priest and motioned for him to continue on.

We exchanged rings and the whole "I thee wed" process. The priest said a couple more words and finally he said the sentence I've been dying to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride" I winked at her and we both leaned in, letting out a quiet moan when our lips touched. She tasted so good. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as the crowd began to clap. Clare pulled away first, and giggled. We turned to the crowd hand in hand, and I saw Imogen leaving, an angry storm. I shrugged that off and focused on Clare. My wife.

She was first greeted by her Mother who gave her a hug and a kiss. Then I hugged her Mom and we went down the line. Then her Dad, Ali, Drew, Holly J, Fiona, and many other servants and then some of the townspeople. It was a long process but, it was nice to see Clare mingle with the people she will soon be ruling. She grabbed my hand and the wedding flowed into the reception party perfectly, as planned.

The first song started to play, and I grabbed Clare by her hand, twirling her into me. She smiled and blushed, placing her hand on my shoulder. The dance floor cleared, as we shared the first dance, lost in our own bliss.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled, blushing again.

"Only about a million times" she teased.

"Hmm...still not enough" I murmured, pressing my lips to her temple. She smiled into my shoulder and we continued to dance.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear, as the song died down. She smiled, a tear running down her face. I wiped it away with a kiss. "Don't cry. Your supposed to be happy on you wedding day" she laughed, her mouth curled into a smile.

"Trust me. I am happy. Happier than I could ever be" she whispered, looking into my eyes. "I love you too" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, pushing my tongue past her teeth. She opened her mouth farther for me and I smiled, exploring her cavern. Her tongue poked out to play with mine and I moaned quietly. She pulled away at the sound of claps and looked around, blushing. I smiled, still looking at her.

We danced for hours, it seemed, after that. We switched dancing partners. I danced with her Mom and Ali, and she danced with her Dad and Drew. We went through all the wedding events. First, we cut the first piece of cake, shoving some down each others throat. Then, I removed the garter carefully with my teeth from a furiously blushing Clare. I winked at her and threw it right in Clare's teenage nephew's surprised face. I laughed as he threw the garter away from him, his face terrified. Clare threw her bouquet, the beautiful bunch of flowers landing right into Ali's hands. She smiled brightly and Drew wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, kissed her cheek.

The dinner then started and we all sat down as some servants cut the cake and others served the food. It was delicious. Everything was perfect, right up the the jewels on the goblets. After everyone was done with the moonlit, sparkly dinner, the cake was served on elegant plates with forks that had designs incrusted in the silver. The cake was simply heaven. It was mixture of both, marble if you will. The frosting was creamed just to the perfect texture giving you that melt in your mouth moistness.

Soon, the wedding was over and my nerves sky-rocketed again, thinking about tonight. We thanked the guest and they left. Clare's father clapped loudly, giddily. He ran to us hugging us in a tight embrace.

"Dad! Can't breath!" Clare choked. He let us go, blushing slightly and began rambling about a house or something.

"...and it's just over the river. Come! Look! Come!" he rushed out, crossing the stone path across the bridge. He hit the other side and broke out into a run into the woods. "Come _on!_" he yelled and Clare rolled her eyes, picked up the hem of her dress and grabbed my hand. We walked across the bridge and followed her Father's voice to whatever he planned for us. We broke through the last of the trees and Clare gasped. I looked over and my jaw dropped.

It was full moon tonight, and in the path of the light you could see a beautiful house—a cottage, just big enough for a small family. The outside looked like a cozy cabin, with stone walls and a wide door. The door was a deep red, matching the chimney and the small stepping path to the front door. Smoke was coming out from the chimney and her Father went up to the door opened it for us.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in!" he yelled at us. It took us a while for either of us to move. Finally, Clare grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers and we walked to the front door.

As soon as we stepped in, a sudden warmth washed over us, making Clare smiled. When you walked in the first thing you saw was a small entrance room. Right in front of you was a closet and the wall was a calm, soft tan. Looked to your left and the room opened up to a friendly living room, the walls the same soft tan. There was a love seat on the north wall and a regular couch straight across from it. On the far end was a window, much like the ones in Clare's room, with light brown curtains and the those pulled back, letting in the glow of the moon. The living room, was large and had a beautiful hand woven rug in the middle of the two couches. A nice sturdy table sat on the opposite end of the window. The ceiling were high, lanterns hanging from them. I looked over at Clare and she smiled, looking up at the colorful lanterns. I stared at her for a while. She looked beautiful when she first walked down the aisle but now...I don't even know. Many hairs were plucked out of place, the tiara still attached. Her make up had smudged slightly and her face was bright with excitement. Her body gave off a certain warmth, a certain vibe, that made me what to get as close as possible to her. Then, once again, my nerves shot up thinking about how close we'll be tonight.

We continued to the kitchen. We walked through a large arch doorway leading to the kitchen, and Clare laughed. The kitchen was huge, an island right in the middle. The cabinets were a light brown, the island counter tops a dark brown granite. The floors were tiled, perfectly spotless and at the very end was a door, leading out to a gorgeous backyard with a garden and our own gazebo.

"Oh my God..." Clare whispered, her hand laying over her heart. I smiled at her, kissing her temple.

"You deserve it" I whispered in her ear.

"_We_ deserve it" she said, looking up in my eyes. I smiled as she leaned forward and our lips connected in a soft, slow kiss. We pulled away, smiling at each other and realized her father had left and we continued to explore the house ourselves. Clare smirked at me and I raised my eyebrows up at her. She giggled, picked up her dress, and began to run through the hallway. I laughed, rolling my eyes, and began running. I caught up with her easily, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She busted out in laughter and I held her as we explored the house some more.

The house consisted of 3 bathrooms, another living room, and 4 bedrooms fully furnished and everything. We finally walked to the master bedroom—our room—and I opened the door and we walked through. The walls were a light, sky blue. The bedspread was also blue with pure, fluffy white pillows. The carpet was a green, not an ugly green but an first day of summer, freshly mowed lawn green. I smiled, knowing her Dad designed this because of how much she loved summer and the sky. On the ceilings were hand-painted wooden butterflies hanging from the ceiling. She smiled and then dropped it looking at me.

"What?" I told her, my insecurities rising.

"It's not...too...girly for you, is it?" she asked, blushing. I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She smiled, shaking her head.

"No...I love it" she whispered. I kissed her temple.

"Then it's just perfect for me" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and leaned into me. She walked to the closet and opened it, her smiled widening. The closet was huge, each one of us having a side. Our clothes were already moved with some new clothes and many new shoes for both of us. The room also had a fire place going, the warmth giving off a cozy, cabin vibe to the room.

Clare took off her shoes, and sat on the bed, sighing deeply. She slayed back on the pillows and giggled looking up at the butterflies. I came to her, joining her on the bed. She snuggled closer to me, and I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her temple, trailing my lips to her ears.

"I love you Mrs. Goldsworthy" I whispered. She giggled, blushing. She turned on her side, her eyes boring into mine. I lost myself in her ocean orbs. I couldn't help myself. She smiled brightly at me, and for a quick second I couldn't breathe. She took it away.

"Hmm, that will never get old" she said, snuggling her head into my shoulder. I smiled, as she started pressing kisses to my shoulder and neck. "I love you too" she murmured. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I pulled her on top of me, carefully taking her pins out, letting her hair fall loosely.

"Eli..." she whispered and I pressed my lips to hers softly. Our kiss grew more intense as each second passed and I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. She happily let me in and I turned her head to the side, getting a better lip lock with her. She moaned quietly and it went straight down my body, sending me on fire. I slowly crawled my hand up her back, to her zipper and played with it for a while, wanting to make sure this is what she wanted. She didn't stop me. We broke away, gasping, and I trailed my kisses down her jawline, to her neck, slowly unzipping her dress. Clare's hands traveled up my torso, taking my jacket and throwing it softly on the floor. She slowly started to unbutton each button of my white shirt and I groaned at her pace. Soon, my shirt was off and she was stepping out of her wedding dress, blushing furiously. After the dress was off, I pulled her back on top of me, and kissed her ear.

"Your gorgeous Clare. Simply gorgeous" I whispered to her. She blushed again and smiled as I ran my hands down her smooth, creamy sides. Her breast were full, practically spilling out of her strapless bra, making my mouth water. I licked my suddenly dry lips, as I felt Clare's hands going back my chest to the buttons of my pants. I gasped softly and Clare stopped her movements.

"Is this okay?" she asked, innocently. I smiled at her and laughed.

"It's just fine babe. Just fine" I whispered, and she continued to slowly unbutton my pants, pulling the zipper down. Her hands were shaky as she pulled my pants off, and her eyes were glued to everything but me. I pulled her hands up, making her sit up with me. Once we were upright, I brought my hand to her chin and tilted it up, making her look at me. I saw fear in her eyes, but also adrenaline. Excitement.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just...I don't k-know what I'm do-doing and I just...I'm so lost...I-" she stuttered and I interrupted her rambling with a soft, sweet kiss. A kiss that you feel all the way down to your toes, making them curl. I curled my hand around her neck softly, pressing her closer to me and she relaxed. I pulled away, pecking her lips a couple more times and pushed the hair away from her face, still red.

"Clare, we don't have to do this tonight. Your already mine. You don't have to prove anything else to me" I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"But Eli, I _want_ to do this" she explained. "I want to be yours in every way possible. I'm just...nervous" she looked down, saying the last word and I smiled at her. I leaned down to her ear seductively and licked the shell.

"Well then, let me calm your nerves" I purred, pressing my lips to her flesh. I placed kisses all around her neck and shoulders and pressed two more at the tops of her breast. She gasped lightly and I smiled at her as I realized she continued to slowly pulled my pants off. Now, I was just left in boxers, my cock making a tent out of them. She saw this and giggled at it's length.

"The things you do to me" I growled and she blushed. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, pressing herself into me with a newly found confidence I found extremely sexy. I groaned and uncontrollably ground my hips into hers. The pleasure shot through both of us, a strangle moaned coming out of her mouth and a growl coming out of mine. I did it again, this time her hips grinding with mine, increasing the pleasure. She broke away from the kiss and threw her head back, moaning. I took the open opportunity and attacked her open neck furiously, my erection extremely painful. I slowly moved my hands up her back and unhooked her bra, throwing it carelessly on the floor. I stared at her mounds, watching the nipples harden as the hair hit them. I bit my lip, and Clare blushed. I slowly moved towards them, engulfing one in my mouth. The feeling was incredible. I moaned against her breast as she panted above me. I swirled my tongue around her nipple, saving the beautiful taste of it. I nibbled on her nipple gently and she moaned, running her fingers through my hair.

My hands trailed down her waist and I slowly took off her panties, exposing her. She blushed, looking out the window. I smiled and pulled her face back towards me, pressing my lips to hers. Her hands traced the outline of my boxers and suddenly, they were off, laying on the floor next to her forgotten bra. I ran my eyes over her body, burning the image in my head. I trailed my eyes back to her face and my heart stopped. She looked so perfect. So...angelic. I stared at her, mesmerizing her every feature.

"W-what?" she stuttered. I smiled at her, kissing the side of her face.

"I can't believe you're all mine..." I whispered to her and then groaned, my lengthy erection brushing against the inside of her thigh. She smiled at me, and pressed her lips against mine.

"Eli, I'm ready" she whispered, her eyes shining. I looked at her, making sure and she nodded. I wrapped my arms around her waist and aligned my cock with her dripping whole. I shuddered at the sight and slowly started to push into her. She wrapped her hands around my shoulders, squeezing. I felt her resistance and gave her a warning glance. She nodded again and I broke through her wall. She squeaked in pain, a tear rolling down her face. I felt her hold stretch to fit me and I groaned as she whimpered in pain. I kissed her tears away, then kissed her lips trying to reassure that I loved her.

"I'm sorry" I told her, frowning. She shook her head, her eyes still tightly closed. I didn't move, didn't budge, until I knew for sure she was okay. Her breathing slowed and her eyes slowly opened. She stared at me, and smiled nodding. I pulled out and thrust back into her, my face twisting in pleasure. She gasp loudly, and I repeated the action, each thrust harder. Each thrust deeper. As I continued my hard thrust her moans increased in pitch and frequency. I grunted many time, the feeling of her engulfing me. She felt amazing. She was so tight, squeezing pleasure into me. She relaxed even more and wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing me farther into her. She moaned loudly as I increased my thrust to a faster, steady beat. Her lips traced my jawline and neck as her hands left a warm sensation as she traced them across my back. Every now and then she would scratch my back lightly, and I would groan in sheer pleasure. My thrust soon became erratic, pulling us into a world of pleasure and pure bliss.

I collapsed on top of her, my breathing uneven. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I snuggled my head into the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses. Once our breathing slowed and returned to normal, I ran my hands up and down her arms leaving goosebumps.

"God, Clare. I love you" I whispered. She giggled and I smiled.

"Hmm, I love you too" she whispered. "I never asked you today, have I?" she asked, suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Ask me what, my dear?" I told her. She smiled at my use of the word 'dear'.

"How was your day today?" she asked, her voice light. I laughed loudly, the sound bouncing around the room.

"Amazing. Great. Perfect. Heart-stopping. Awesome. Wonderful. Blissful. Happy" I continued listing off words describing my day, and then Clare laughed, her face bright red.

"Okay! I can tell you had a good day" she giggled.

"And how was your day?" I asked her, a smirk forming on my face. She play-glared at me.

"Must we go through this again?" she asked, her voice teasing. I laughed.

"I _guess_ not" I teased back. She laughed and we cuddled closer against each other.

An hour and 2 glasses of lemonade later, she looked up at me. She smiled, her eyes smiling with her and brushed my bangs away from my face.

"What now?" she asked, her voice soft. I knew what she meant. What now, as in what will we do for the rest of our lives. But I loved teasing her and I just couldn't pass up this moment.

"Well...we could have mind-blowing sex again?" I winked at her and she laughed as I rolled myself back on top of her.

"I guess that could work..." she whispered and then I trusted into her, my smirk edged into my face.

"I love you" I whispered as I continued to thrust. She smiled, her face contorting in pleasure.

"I love you too, Eli" she whispered back. "So much"

**Um...The End? **

** Ha-ha! I don't know if this is where I want to end it... So...what do YOU guys think I should do, hmm? I kinda have another chapter floating around...or maybe I'll do a side story to it. If I do do a side story, It would probably be about 10 years from now. Clare would already have been crowned the new Queen—with Eli as her King—and it would probably just be about...well yeah! Hah. (:**

** Reviews? Feedback? **


End file.
